Just Another Day?
by dj-ssdd
Summary: 6 best friends on their journey to the WWE but in the end they find out someone amongst themselves wants to kill them. Find out who.- 2OC's,Amy,Dave,John,Rey,Hogan,Randy,RVD, another OC later,Christy,Trish,ChrisBenoit
1. One Week Left

A/N: TITLE SOUND FAMILIAR? TO SOME OF YOU IT MIGHT. THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST FIC AND THE OTHER DAY I WAS BORED SO I WENT BACK AND RE-READ IT AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN MOST DEFINITELY TELL THAT IT WAS MY FIRST ONE. SO I'M JUST GONNA GO THROUGH AND EDIT, AND ADD MORE STUFF… COMPLETELY REVAMP IT. I'M NOT EXPECTING A LOT OF REVIEWS AND STUFF FROM THIS CAUSE I'M JUST REVAMPING IT FOR MY OWN SATISFACTION BUT I WOULD STILL APPRECIATE REVIEWS. BUT SINCE IT WAS STILL MY FIRST ONE I'M STILL GONNA SAY THAT FLAMES ARE WELCOMED. AND SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY WRITTEN THEN I CAN ACTUALLY DO THE UPDATE ONCE A WEEK ON TIME :D SO THIS FIC SHALL BE UPDATED EVERY…LETS SAY THURSDAY. SO, UNTIL NEXT THURSDAY, ENJOY :D

Chapter 1: One Week Left

This is the story of 6 friends and their journey into the business of sports entertainment, better known to most people as the WWE. Here's a couple things that you have to know before you begin reading this story. Lakyn and Donna Jo or DJ as everybody calls her are sisters. This story mainly revolves around them but it still has a bunch about their best friends too, who are there best friends you ask. Dave Batista, Rey Mysterio, Rob VanDam and Amy Dumas but everybody calls her Lita cause she hates her real name. The trials and tribulations of this journey begins with a week left of their senior year in high school...

"Lakyn... Oh Lakyn... HEY SIS!" shouted DJ as they were walking the couple blocks to school.

"What!?" asked an irritated Lakyn

"Did you even hear a word that I just said to you?" DJ asked, a little irritated that her sister obviously wasn't even paying attention.

"Nope. Sorry. What'd you say?" Lakyn was a little worried that DJ would yell at her, cause once again she was drifting off into space.

"I said… Can you believe that there's only one week left until we graduate then we are done with school?" she replied with a big smile on her face.

"That is unless we decide to go to college" Lakyn pointed out

"But that's only if though. You know what I want to do; you even said once that you wanted to too. But I just don't know about you anymore. It's like you have other things on your mind."

"Well, maybe I do."

"Like what?" DJ challenged

"Like… Dave and I. I hope that we're together forever."

"I know you do, and I hope so too, he's really good for you."

Meanwhile…

"Batista... Hey man... YO DUDE DAVE!" Rob shouted, to get one of his best friends' attention

"What do you want Van Dam?" asked Dave

"Nothing, it just looked like you were in a trance or something. Something on your mind?" Rob asked curiously

"Ya… Lakyn is dude. I love her so much, and I want to be with her forever" Dave smiled as he thought of his girlfriend of the past 5 years.

"Then why don't you ask her to marry you?" chimed in Rey

"I kind of already had that in mind. That's why I got her this," he said as he took the beautiful engagement ring out of his pocket and showed them.

"Oh my god! That must have cost you a fortune." Rey shouted, that's what he thought anyways, that ring looked priceless.

"Actually no. It was my grandma's and my mom wants me to give it to Lakyn" Dave informed them

"That's awesome man, I mean your parents are ok with you wanting to marry her at such a young age?" Rob stated, amazed about how understanding Dave's parents are. He hadn't come across very many that were quite like that.

"Ya, dude it was awesome. Ok, the other day during supper, all of a sudden my mom asked me if I wanted to be with Lakyn forever and if I planned on marrying her and I said of course I do. Then my mom said, then why don't you give her this, and she gave me the engagement ring that my grandpa gave to her mom" said an excited Dave

"So when are you going to propose?" asked Mysterio

"That's where you two come in" he said pointing to both Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio "I want you two to figure out when she would like me to propose without you saying that I'm going to ok, maybe Lita and DJ could help you" Dave suggested

"Ok we'll get right on it" Rob stated and walked away

Later on during lunchtime…

Rob and Rey walked over to the table that DJ, Lakyn and Lita were sitting at.

"Hey Lita, come over here a second, I need to ask you something" Rob said uneasily

"Hey DJ, you come here too" Rey added

So Lita and DJ walked over to Rob and Rey with a questioned look on their faces.

"What's up guys?" Lita asked, a little worried about what was gonna come next.

"Well... Lita, DJ we need you to find out something about Lakyn without actually coming out and asking her." Rob stated

"Ok, well what is it?" asked DJ

"Ok, promise us that you won't say ANYTHING to Lakyn about this" Rey had to make sure; I mean they are best friends and best friends tell each other everything.

"WE PROMISE!" said Lita and DJ together a little irritated cause it seemed to them like they were beating around the bush.

"Well, Dave is going to propose to Lakyn" said Rey

"Oh my god! When?" Lita smiled

"That's why we need you guys help. We need you to try and figure out when and where her dream proposal is, then tell us and we can relay the message back to Dave" said Rob

"Can do." DJ replied

Lita and DJ walked back to the table and sat down with Lakyn.

"What was that about guys?" asked Lakyn

"Oh, Rey and Rob were just asking us if we were going to steal the final from Mr. Nowling US History class." Lita stated, obviously lying

"And are you?" Lakyn asked curiously

"No, even though it would be so easy to, considering that's how we got A's on most of his other tests, the final should be easy, they're all multiple choice questions." DJ waved it off, like stealing answers was no big deal.

"Good, because you guys shouldn't have done it in the first place anyways." Lakyn replied, a little disappointed that her friends would even do that.

"Ya, but it doesn't help when he just lays the test out in the open like that. It's like he was asking us to just walk up and take it, so we did." Lita added

"I hope that when I meet the right guy, his proposal is awesome. I would want him to do it around my friends and family." DJ changed the subject abruptly cause she couldn't figure out any way to smoothly segway into it.

"Ya same here, what about you Lakyn?" asked Lita

"Nice way to change the subject DJ. But I would love it if Dave proposed to me like right after graduation, in front of everybody like that. Now that would be awesome." Lakyn stated, smiling from ear to ear when even just the thought of Dave proposing came to mind.

Just then the bell rang for 4th period. Lita, DJ, and Lakyn met up with Rob, Rey, and Dave to go to the library because they all were student aides for the library during 4th period.

A/N: SO, HOW IS IT SO FAR? HOW MANY OF YOU REMEMBER THIS STORY?


	2. This is gonna be AWESOME

A/N: KEEP IN MIND THAT I ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS IN 2005 SO SOME TIMES ARE GONNA BE OFF FROM NOW, IT TAKES PLACE BACK THEN. NO REVIEWS :( WELL THAT MAKES ME SAD, I DIDN'T SAY DON'T REVIEW, EVEN THOUGH IT'S ALREADY WRITTEN IT'S STILL NICE TO GET REVIEWS :S ANYWAYS, OBVIOUSLY IT'S NOT THURSDAY BUT LIKE I SAID SINCE IT'S WRITTEN I THINK I'LL JUST UPDATE IT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT WHICH MEANS THAT IT'LL BE UPDATED MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK, I'M THINKIN EVERY OTHER DAY :D

Chapter 2: This is gonna be AWESOME

It was already halfway through 4th period when they all were done putting the books away and done doing anything else that the librarians had for them to do, so they all sat on the couches to just chill. Lakyn and Dave sat at the couches in the back of the room together and DJ, Lita, Rey and Rob sat at the couches in the front of the room.

"Guys, Lakyn said that it would be awesome if Dave proposed to her like right after graduation, in front of everybody" stated Lita

"Dude, this is gonna be so cool" DJ added, excited for her sister.

"Aint it though?" replied Rob

"Ya man, I can't wait to see the look on her face" said Rey

"Oh ya guys, Lakyn asked us what you two wanted when you pulled us aside and we told her that you guys asked about stealing the final from Nowlings class" DJ remembered about the lie and made it a point to cover their bases.

"Well, are we?" asked Rey

"NO!" Lita shouted

Then they got into an argument as to why they weren't going to steal the test.

Meanwhile on the back couches…

"Lakyn, you do know how beautiful you are, don't you?" Dave said sweetly

"You tell me that all the time, I know. But do you know how handsome you are? I remember when I first started dating you, you were just a scrawny little guy, and then you started to buff up big time. Your physique has changed a lot. I wish that I could lose weight as easily as you did" Lakyn looked down at the little bit of stomach that she did have. She was by no means fat, but of course she thought she was.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not fat. Besides any fat that you think you may have is just extra skin." argued Dave

While Dave and Lakyn just sat there staring deep into each others eyes. DJ was with the others arguing that her dad was the best wrestler in the WWE.

"Ok, you want to argue with me Rob?" DJ asked as she began her rant "My dad was in the main event at the first WrestleMania ever, he was in one of the most well known matches with Andre the Giant at Wrestle Mania III. I have plenty more to say, would you like me to continue?" DJ asked again, having plenty more in her mind to dish out.

"No." Rob laughed "I just think that it's funny when you brag about your dad like that. I agree with you... Hulk Hogan is one of the best wrestlers in the WWE right now, just for now though. You know, we could end up being some tough competition later on" said Rob excitedly

"Ya, I can't wait until we get into the business. But remember, you can't say anything to him about it…" DJ reminded them

"Say anything to who about what?" interrupted Lakyn

"Say anything to dad about getting into wrestling" DJ answered

"Do you really think that he'll be ok with it? I mean he always told us that he didn't want us to when we were growing up" Lakyn offered

"I don't know, but I guess we'll have to find out later on when it happens ok, just not now" DJ stated obviously

"What about us?" asked Lita "Are we allowed to tell your dad that we want to?"

"NO!" shouted DJ "He would than ask about Lakyn and I. That would not be good"

"OK! Geez DJ, you don't have to yell" chuckled Rey

"You know Lakyn; it's too bad that you don't have Weavers chemistry class with us. Because all we're doing today is watching Napoleon Dynamite" explained Lita

"Ya, but I'll be ok by myself for one more class. Because then we are all back together for Nowlings class" stated Lakyn

Just then the bell rang for 5th period.

"See ya'll later guys" said Lakyn

"Bye" they all said together.

A/N: WELL THAT WAS A SHORTER CHAPTER, I'VE COMBINED SOME OF THE CHAPTERS BUT I DIDN'T FOR THIS ONE SO I THINK THIS IS PROBABLY THE SHORTEST CHAPTER OUT OF THE WHOLE STORY. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR?


	3. The plan

A/N: SO ONCE AGAIN NO REVIEWS, OH WELL SINCE THERE IS NO ONE TO THANK FOR REVIEWS, THANK I SHALL THANK **HighflyinJeffHardy** FOR BEING THE FIRST ONE TO PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR ALERTS LIST, YAY :P READ ON

Chapter 3: The Plan

When they walked into Weavers' classroom, they all sat in the corner of the room and noticed that he already had Napoleon Dynamite in and when the bell rang he started the movie.

"Yo Dave, we found out what you wanted" Lita whispered so they didn't interrupt anybody that was watching the movie.

"And…" Dave urged her to continue

"Well she said that she would love it to be after graduation like right in front of everyone" Lita replied

"Have you asked my dads' permission yet?" DJ asked, making sure Dave did this the proper way.

"No, but your dad loves me so it should be ok. Right?" Dave suggested

"It should, but you still need to ask him" DJ stated obviously

"Ok. But when should I do that? Every time I see your dad, I'm with Lakyn and I can't ask him that when she's right there" Dave asked

They thought for a minute, then Lita came up with an idea "DJ and I can take her dancing tonight and DJ's dad should be home tonight. Right?"

"Ya, he'll be home" stated DJ

"Then while we're gone, you can stop over and ask him Dave, ok" said Lita

"Ok, sounds like a plan" Dave agreed, then they sat and watched Napoleon Dynamite for a little while when all of a sudden…

"Oh my god! You guys, I have the greatest idea" DJ shouted, then winced "Sorry" she said cause she said it loud enough for the entire room to give her the death glare.

"Oh my god! You have an idea" mocked Rey quieter than what DJ was.

"Shut up Rey. Ok guys just hear me out on this alright. Lakyn said that she would like for the proposal to be in front of everybody. Well, my dad is gonna be on RAW this coming Monday. He can have us all come out and congratulate us on graduating from high school and then give the mic to me and I can say a few things then I give the mic to Dave. Then he can propose to Lakyn right in the middle of the ring, live on national TV. Well actually it would probably be after it goes off the air but still it would be in front of pretty much the whole town. Wouldn't that be AWESOME!" said DJ excitedly

"Oh my god! DJ, that IS the greatest idea" Dave shouted as the bell rang, so he didn't get any death glares.

They all met Lakyn in Mr.Nowlings' classroom. They all sat in their assigned seats, which were in alphabetical order, and they took their final for US History. 5 minutes after Lakyn got done with her test; DJ got done with hers.

"Lakyn, Lita and I are taking you out dancing tonight, ok" DJ informed, she wasn't taking no for an answer, she couldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok. But why? What's the special occasion?" Lakyn asked confused as to why they were going out on a school night.

"Just cause we want to and to celebrate being done with Nowlings' class. Is that ok?" DJ said the first excuse that came to mind.

"Ya, but why aren't the guys coming?" Lakyn asked, why does she have to keep asking questions?

"Because they're busy tonight. They're gonna practice their wrestling" DJ hesitated

Just then DJ realized that she had to yet again cover her bases, so she began to write a note to Rey:

_Hey Rey,_

_How did you do on your test?... I just told Lakyn that the reason you guys aren't coming dancing with us tonight is because you're gonna practice wrestling. Pass it on just in case Lakyn asks ok._

_From DJ_

"Hey I noticed that you were writing a note to Rey. What did it say?" asked Lakyn curiously with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I just asked him how he did on his test" stated DJ, thinking 'that's not a lie, that is what it said'

"Oh ok. I just thought that it might have said something else" Lakyn replied in that obvious tone that she was wrong.

Before DJ could even think about responding to what her sister just said the bell rang and they all went home.

When they got home Lakyn went upstairs to change while DJ went into the living room to talk to her dad.

"Hey Hulkster" DJ said with a smile on her face

"Hey honey, how was your day?" asked Hogan

"Good, ummm… Lakyn, Lita and I are gonna go dancing tonight. But not for long, it is a school night I know. We just needed to get Lakyn out of the house for a little while" explained DJ

"Why is that?" Hogan asked his daughter

"Because Dave is going to come over and ask you something that he can't ask you in front of Lakyn. Ok, I'm going to go get ready; we have to meet Lita at her house in about an hour" DJ stated, as she went upstairs and left her father wondering what was going on.

One hour later…

"Ok dad, how do we look?" asked Lakyn as they both did a 360 so he could get a good look.

"Beautiful, as always, just like your mother. I wish that she could be here to see you guys today. I feel so responsible" Hogan said sounding a little depressed. Their mother died years ago. Hulk's car had broken down so he called his wife to come get him and on the way there she was hit by a drunk driver, so he feels responsible cause she was coming to get him.

"But dad, it wasn't your fault. And you know it. It was a drunk driver, besides she's always with us… right here" Lakyn said as she put her hand on her dads' heart and gave him a big hug

DJ had to interrupt the sad moment before they started crying "It's 5:00 now, so we'll be home by 10:00. Ok dad, have fun" DJ winked

"Ok, you too" Hogan said as he closed the door behind his two daughters

After a little while Hogan heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hogan asked as he walked to the door.

"It's me, Dave Batista" said Dave nervously as Hogan opened the door for him.

"Dude, you don't have to say your whole name. You've been dating my daughter for 5 years now. I know who you are" said Hogan humorously

"Yes sir Mr. Hogan" said Dave obviously still very nervous

"Dave man, what is up with you? You know that you can call me Terry" Hogan offered, starting to catch on.

"I know Mr…" Dave sighed "I mean, Terry, it's just that I'm a little nervous right now" Dave said calming down a little bit

"I can tell. DJ said that you had a question for me that you couldn't ask me in front of Lakyn. So what is it?" Hogan inquired

"Well Terry, you know that I love your daughter with all of my heart. Right?" said Dave

"Yes I know that. And she loves you too" Hogan replied obviously

"Well, I want to spend the rest of my life with her" added Dave

Hogan caught on "Let me guess. You want to marry her?" he asked

"Actually, yes I do" Dave replied

"Don't call me Terry anymore" Hogan stated

A/N: CLIFFHANGER... BUT YOU ONLY HAVE TO WAIT A COUPLE DAYS TILL I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER EDITED :P


	4. WOW!

A/N: THANKS TO **angel4benoit** FOR REVIEWING, YOUR THE FIRST ONE, YAY!! THANK YOU, AND I'M GLAD YOUR LIKING IT SO FAR AND YOU LIKED THE ORIGINAL TOO.

Chapter 4: WOW!

"Why don't you want me to call you Terry anymore?" Dave asked, scared of what was about to come.

"Because I want you to call me dad" said Hogan with a huge smile on his face as he hugged his soon to be son in law.

Dave sighed a breath of relief as he thought to himself 'Wow that was a close one'

"So, how do you plan on doing it?" Hogan asked

"Well, I found out from DJ, Lita, Rey and Rob that Lakyn wants the proposal to be in front of everyone. Like after graduation or something, but DJ had the awesome idea to do it on RAW on Monday since you are going to be there. You could introduce us all to the ring and congratulate us on graduating from high school. Then give the mic to DJ cause she wants to say something. Then she would give the mic to me and I can propose to Lakyn right there in the middle of the ring in front of everybody on national TV but she did say that it would most likely have to be after they go off the air but it's still in front of everyone. I even thought that we could have Vitamin C's song Friends Forever play when we come to the ring" Dave explained

"That sounds awesome! I'll have to run it by Vince tomorrow when I go to pick up my runsheet, but I'm sure that he'll be ok with it" Hogan said

They continued talking about the wedding and who they were going to invite when they saw lights through the window.

"Crap… Dave you got to go NOW! That's the girls. I'll talk to you later ok. Go out the back door" Hogan rushed him through the kitchen and out the back.

"Good thing I decided to walk and not drive" Dave said to himself

"Did you guys have fun?" Hogan asked his daughters as he greeted them at the door.

"Ya, but we're tired, so after our showers, we're going to bed. You can take yours first Lakyn" DJ offered so she could talk to her dad.

"Ok, thanks DJ" Lakyn said, then headed upstairs and as soon as they heard the shower start…

"So, did Dave stop by?" DJ asked as she sat on the couch.

"Oh, you mean your future brother in law? Ya, he stopped by" stated Hogan with a smile

"Was that him sneaking out the back door when we pulled up?"

"Ya. Did Lakyn notice?" he asked, worried that she saw him.

"Of course not. She never notices stuff like that" DJ replied

"So, Dave told me that you came up with that idea for Monday Night. Is that true?" Hogan asked

"Yes I did" said DJ sounded very proud about it

"That is an AWESOME idea" Hogan said complementing his daughter

"What's an awesome idea?" Lakyn asked walking down the stairs

"To invite a bunch of wrestlers to our graduation party on Saturday. Goodnight you guys" DJ said as she walked up the stairs

'She's really good at coming up with things right on the spot like that' Hogan thought to himself "I thought that you were going to bed?" Hogan stated to Lakyn

"I am, I just thought that I'd say goodnight to the Hulkster" Lakyn smiled "So… goodnight" she said then gave him a hug.

"Ok, goodnight honey. Get some sleep, you look really tired" Hogan commented as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Graduation Day**

"DJ WAKE UP!" Lakyn shouted to her sister for like the third time.

"What? What do you want?" asked DJ, obviously just waking up after a night of not much sleep.

"It's THE day. Today we graduate from high school… Actually, I'm surprised that you're not up already."

"OK, OK, I'm awake" DJ said getting the hint that she needed to get up but she was still basically asleep.

"I know that you're awake, but you need to get out of bed. We have to go to the rehearsal for graduation in ONE hour" Lakyn said a little irritated

"OK, OK, I'm coming" DJ said irritably as she finally got up.

About a half an hour later…

"Girls, are you ready to go?" Hogan shouted upstairs to the girls.

"Yes dad, we're coming" DJ said as she had just gotten done getting ready but she was still drowsy.

"Are you guys gonna walk there or what? Would you like for me to drop you off on my way to pick up my runsheet?" Hogan asked

"Could you please? Thanks dad" Lakyn shouted back down.

"OK, I am leaving in 5 minutes. I'll be out at the car" Hogan replied

"Don't forget your cap and gown" Lakyn told her sister as she was about to walk out of their bedroom.

"Oh ya, I kinda need those, don't I" DJ stated

"Oh ya, you kinda do" Lakyn said mocking her sister

After noticing that DJ had a puzzled look on her face as she looked around the room, Lakyn said "They're in the closet"

"Thanks sis"

"No prob, now lets go before we're late"

15 minutes later, as they arrived at school…

"Thanks for the ride dad" they both said in unison

"Yep, see you girls when you get home"

After he dropped his girls off at school, he went to pick up his script at the office. Hogan ran the idea by Vince and he said that it was a good idea and that he would get it organized and then call Terry later on and let him know what was going on.

In the meantime…

After rehearsal for their graduation ceremony (which went off without a hitch). Dave, Lakyn, DJ, Lita, Rob and Rey all began to walk home. Dave and Lakyn of course walked together, DJ and Rey walked together like usual which left Rob and Lita to walk together. They were all talking about their graduation that is to take place that night. They were also talking about the graduation party that Terry was throwing for them the next day. They were all trying to figure out what the big surprise was that the Hulkster had for them. That DJ and Lakyn stand by it when they say that they have no idea what it is. The only thing that they know is that it isn't something. So they came to the conclusion that it had to be someone. They all went to DJ and Lakyns' house to have lunch. When they got done there Terry was already home. While Lakyns' back was turned Terry gave them all the thumbs up, and they all knew what that meant.

Later that night around 10:00, Terry took them all out to eat (with their families) since they just graduated from high school. Now they were able to join the OVW, but shhhh Hogan's not gonna find out about that yet. Hogan made it a point (while Lakyn was in the bathroom) to tell everyone else what was gonna to happen on RAW this coming Monday and he gave them all tickets and backstage passes and told them that they should come.

A/N: Next chapter is their graduation party, what is the big surprise that Terry has for them that we don't know about wink wink :P


	5. Graduation Party

A/N: SO TO ANY OF YOU READING THIS THAT ARE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE FOR 'NEW SCHOOL' IT'S GONNA BE A LITTLE WHILE, I'VE COME TO A BIT OF A ROAD BLOCK, SHOULDN'T BE TOO MUCH LONGER. IN THE MEANTIME YOU CAN READ OTHER FICS I HAVE OR ANYTHING BY '101MIZZPOET101' SHE IS UHHHHMAZING. :P

Chapter 5: Graduation Party

They had all graduated and today was the day of their graduation party that Terry was throwing for them. They couldn't wait to see what (or who) the big surprise was. DJ, Lakyn, Dave, Lita, Rey and Rob were all there with their families. It was about 2:00 when 5 stretched SUV's showed up.

"OK, now for the surprise that I have planned for all of you…OK guys come on out!" shouted Terry

Just then the doors to the SUV's opened and a bunch of wrestling superstars stepped out. Everybody was in shock; they couldn't believe who was there. Just a few of the wrestlers that showed up were; Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, Marty Jannety, Undertaker, The Ultimate Warrior, Randy Savage, Roddy Piper and 'Cowboy' Bob Orton. Orton brought his son Randy along with him.

So DJ, Lakyn, Lita, Rey, Rob and Dave all went up to Hogan and gave him a huge group hug and thanked him like a million times. Hogan said that it was no problem. That he wanted to do something special for them.

During the party Lita had noticed that Randy seemed lonely so for the rest of the party she went over and talked with him. Everybody had a great time getting to talk to all the superstars.

After the last vehicle pulled away Terry's phone rang. It was Vince. He told Terry that he has their segment planned for right after they go off the air. That Hogan would come out to the ring, introduce his daughters and their friends and congratulate them on graduating from high school. Then DJ would say some stuff on the mic, then Dave will say what he has planned to say, then he can propose.

Later on while Lakyn was taking a shower Hogan told DJ what was going to be happening on RAW and the next day DJ called everyone and told them about it. This was very hard for DJ to keep a secret from Lakyn, especially considering the fact that she tells her sister everything. But she can keep the secret for one more day, no problem.

* * *

The big day was finally here, the day that Dave had been waiting for, ever since he moved here and met all of the friends that he has now, especially Lakyn…his wife to be. That is as long as everything goes right, and she says yes. But why wouldn't she accept? Her and Dave had known each other for almost 8 years and have been together for about 5. They met when they were in 6th grade and they hit it off great from the first day they met. So, of course she would accept his proposal.

MONDAY MORNING

"Hey girls, do you two have anything planned for tonight?" Hogan asked his daughters as he sat at the table finishing his Reese Puffs cereal

"No" they said in unison

"Well, why don't you guys come to RAW with me tonight?" he offered

"That sounds great dad, we'll be there" Lakyn said excitingly

"Why don't you guys bring the whole gang? It should be fun, I know they always love going to the events"

"OK we'll bring them too. Thanks dad, this is awesome" DJ said as she finished up her cereal

"Oh ya, I have main event so if you guys want to you can stand at gorilla while I'm out there"

"Really? That's great dad, thanks" said Lakyn

"Yes really. You guys gonna hang out with the gang today?"

"Probably" said DJ as they walked to the door.

"Just make sure that you're at the arena early so you can say hi to all of the guys. They haven't seen you guys in a while. I know they saw you on Saturday but you didn't have much time to spend with them since everybody else was there. Plus they really like you guys and your friends' company" Hogan said to his two daughters

"Don't worry we'll be there" Lakyn said as her and DJ walked out of the house to meet up with everyone at the park

Later on at the park around 3:00…

"Guys, we should start walking back to our house so we can make it to the arena on time" DJ said as she got up from the swing

"Ya, DJ's right we should get going" Lakyn said sliding down the slide that was now too small for her.

About an hour later they arrived at the arena. Then they stopped by each locker room to say hi to everyone before they got to Hogan's room which was around 7:00.

"Hey kids. You visit everyone?" he asked

"Yes we did dad" stated DJ with that 'obviously' tone

"Well did anybody happen to tell you what's going on after we go off the air?" Hogan asked them

"No. What is it?" Lakyn asked

"It's you guys. I'm going to introduce you guys and congratulate you on graduating from high school. Vince said that it was ok" stated Hogan

"Oh my god dad, that is awesome. Thanks" DJ said trying not to give away the fact that they all knew about it. Except for Lakyn, of course.

"So what is our entrance theme gonna be?" asked Rey

"Well I thought that Vitamin C's 'Friends Forever' could be played since that is you guys' song. Is that ok?" Hogan asked

"Ya that sounds great" they all said in muffled sentences

"Ummm…so does that mean that we still stand at gorilla during that time?" asked Rob

"Now do you think that that was really necessary, Rob?" asked Lita as she just glared at Rob

"What? I just wanted to know" said Rob innocently

Dave sighed then said "No Rob, we'll be in the ring with The Hulkster"

"OOOOOOOO! I see now" Rob said

"OK then" Terry said as he waved off Rob's stupidity "Anyways, we're about to go to commercial so since this won't be on tv I have to go to the ring during commercial and make an announcement about later on. You guys stay back here and watch the show" Hogan said as he walked out of the room

"OK dad we will" DJ said sitting down on the couch in front of the tv with all of her friends

Even though it wasn't on tv, they could still see what was going on in the ring during commercial on the tv's back there so they watched as Hogans music hit the arena and he got huge pops (as always) as he walked to the ring. Once he got to the ring, he told the audience that he has a special surprise for everyone at the end of the night.

As Hogan was walking back to his locker room they had him do a short segment with Ric Flair that would show up on the titan tron out in the arena. Again, not on national tv, so they could help build up the anticipation for the surprise that Hogan had. The segment went as follows:

Ric: Hey Hulkster, come on you can tell me. What's this big surprise that you're talking about?

Hogan: OK, I'll tell you but don't tell anybody ok.

Ric: Don't worry man, I won't.

So then Hogan whispers the secret to Ric.

Ric: Dude, that's gonna be awesome… I can't wait to see how it turns out. See ya.

Hogan: Same here. Talk to ya later Ric.

Hogan then walked back to his locker room and hung with the kids until a stagehand came back and told him that he was up next. They all went and stood at gorilla watching Hulk do his match, then waited for their cues.

After Hulks match was over and he got the signal that they were off the air he got a mic "Everybody having a great night?" everybody cheered "That's good. As most of you know, I have two daughters; DJ and Lakyn. They are both 18 and this past Friday they graduated from high school and I would like to have them come out with their closest friends; Dave, Lita, Rey and Rob. I, and I want you guys to also, would like to congratulate them in front of all of you tonight. So without further adue…"

Vitamin C's 'Friends Forever' hits the arena as they all come to the ring. "OK everybody, now help me in congratulating these kids for graduating from high school" Hogan says as he claps along with the crowd "Now my daughter DJ has a little something to say" stated Hogan

"OK guys" DJ says to the audience "I know that this whole segment might be boring for you guys but it is very important to us, especially my sister Lakyn so if you could just grin and bear it" DJ said as she put her hand on Lakyns shoulder "I wanna hear some noise for my friends here. We've been through a lot together and along with all of you are about to be part of the biggest moment in someone's life. With that being said, I now hand the mic over to one of my best friends; Dave Batista. Here ya go Dave" DJ said as she handed the mic over to him.

"Thanks DJ. I have something to say to you" Dave said as he turned to look at Lakyn "OK we've known each other for a while now. Right?" asked Dave

"Well ya we've been together for like 5 years now" Lakyn said with a confused look on her face.

"Honey, you know that I love you and that no matter what happens between us that I want to spend the rest of my life you until the day I die" Dave said staring into Lakyns beautiful brown eyes.

"You do? I want to too" Lakyn said staring back at Dave.

Then he got down on one knee and said "Lakyn Nykol Hogan, will you marry me?" Dave said as Lakyn began to cry

"Oh my god Dave. I can't believe that you asked me that in front of all these people. You know I love you. Of course I'll marry you" Lakyn said. Then Dave put the ring on her finger. He stood up and they kissed as the arena was filled with cheers and awes. Then they gave Dave and Lakyn a big group hug.

As they all walked back to Hogans locker room the first thing out of anyone's mouth was… "Oh my god, you guys. Dave how long have you had this planned?" asked Lakyn

"Well hun, WE have had this planned for about a week now. It was hard to keep from you" Dave said as he gave her another hug.

"Ya, I bet it was" Lakyn said remembering the conversation that she had with her sister the night before…

_FLASHBACK _

_DJ and Lakyn are in their beds trying to fall asleep..._

"_Tomorrow will be one of the most important days of your life" DJ said without even thinking, then she quickly covered her mouth with the nearest pillow when she realized it._

"_What did you just say?" Lakyn asked as she turned on the light and sat up in her bed_

"_Nothing… I didn't say anything" DJ said still holding the pillow over her mouth_

"_DJ… sit up. I heard you, you said 'Tomorrow will be one of the most important days of your life' now why did you say that?" Lakyn asked her sister hoping that she would tell her_

"_Uuuhhhhhh…you know what… don't think about what I said. Just go to sleep ok" DJ said a little more comfortable hoping that she got herself out of spilling the beans._

"_But…" Lakyn tried to continue before DJ cut her off_

"_But nothing, you'll find out tomorrow. Now go to sleep" DJ said knowing that she wouldn't have to tell everyone that she made a slip._

"_Fine! Goodnight Donna" Lakyn said as DJ winced, she knows that the only time Lakyn calls her Donna is when she's mad at her. 'But she tells me everything. Why wouldn't she tell me this?' Lakyn asked herself as she lay back down on her bed and fell asleep._

_END FLASHBACK _

"Why don't we go out to eat?" asked DJ looking away from Lakyn, knowing by the look in her eyes what she was thinking about.

"Sounds good, let's go celebrate" Hogan said to everybody in the locker room

So they all went out to eat at the Golden Corral. Then afterwards they all went home and fell asleep after the long day that they all just had.

A/N: ALRIGHT, THERE WAS CHAPTER 5. ANY THOUGHTS?


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6: The Wedding

One month later Dave and Lakyn got married. The wedding was perfect. Lita and DJ were both the maids of honor because Lakyn couldn't decide. Same with Dave, he couldn't decide between Rey and Rob so they both were best men. Lita's little sister Brooklyn was the flower girl and one of the kids that DJ and Lakyn used to baby-sit, Stephan was the ring bearer. They were both so cute.

It was such a good turnout. Everyone that was invited came. Even the wrestlers who were invited came. Vince McMahon himself even came.

After the wedding everyone went to the reception and had a blast. The gang pretty much hung out together the whole time. And since Randy Orton was there he hung out with them too, but he was mainly with Lita the whole time.

During the father-daughter dance they were all sitting at the table, except for Hogan and Lakyn of course. And during the dance Vince came over to the table…

"Hey guys. Congratulations Dave" Vince said as he sat down at the table with them.

"Hi and thanks" Dave nodded

"So… I hear that you all want to become professional wrestlers" Vince said as he glanced over at Randy

"Oh my god! Who told you that? Only we know about that. My dad's not supposed to know yet!" DJ said very panicky

"Dude, don't get your panties in a bunch DJ. Its ok, Lita told me, then I told Vince and nobody else. And he hasn't told anybody else either. So just breath, ok" Randy said as he chuckled a little bit

"Really? OK, sorry. I just panicked there for a minute. Go on Vince" DJ said as she got herself calmed down

"Obviously. Anyways… I'd like to see what you guys have. So I'd like to start you all off in OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling) you know, WWE's developmental territory. A/N: I KNOW IT'S NOT ANYMORE BUT WHEN I ORIGIANLLY WROTE THIS IT WAS And if you guys are good enough after a few years then you can join WWE. And don't worry DJ I wont say anything to your dad until you want me to" Vince stated as he got up and pushed in his chair and shook all of their hands and wished them luck.

They all said thanks and that that sounded great.

"Hey guys" Hogan said as he and Lakyn sat back down at the table with them. "I saw Vince talking to you guys, what did he want?"

"He was just congratulating Dave here" Randy said as he looked at the rest of them

DJ gave Lita a thumbs up.

Later on at DJ's house after Dave and Lakyn Left for their honeymoon…

"Hey DJ, what was that thumbs up for earlier today?" Lita asked DJ as she sat down on Lakyns bed.

"I was just saying that I think Randy's a keeper, that's all" DJ explained to Lita as she sat down on her own bed.

"Well what makes you think that I even like him?" Lita put on the obvious act.

"You know, it's kinda obvious. I got the hint that you liked him the first day we met him at our graduation party… you two hung out together the whole time and at the reception today you two clung together like leaches. So don't even try to tell me that you don't like him even the littlest bit. I know, he is a little arrogant and cocky, but his dad is 'Cowboy' Bob Orton ya know" DJ countered

"But your dad is 'Hollywood' Hulk Hogan and you or Lakyn aren't like that" Lita argued

"We were just probably raised differently. Maybe he traveled with his dad; you can get a different attitude if you're with him constantly. Besides that's only one bad thing. I'm sure that if he's with you that his attitude would change. He's hot too you know"

Lita smiled and finally caved "You're right… I do like him. Plus, he seems about as good as you at covering things up on the spot. Like today when your dad asked us about Vince. We always come so close to getting caught in situations like that. And he does seem to fit in good with the group. That's one of my top priorities; you guys have to approve of him"

"They do, I asked them about him earlier and they all like him. So… are you going to ask him on a date or are you going to get me to make him make the first move?" DJ asked the usual when she found out Lita liked a guy.

"Could you please? But just try to hint to him that I like him, then let him make the first move, ok"

"OK, just for you though. Goodnight. Sleep tight…"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" Lita said cutting off DJ. Then they both laughed and fell asleep shortly after

* * *

"Hey Randy, it's me DJ" she said as she switched the phone to her other hand

"Hey DJ, how are you?" Randy said wondering why she called him

"Good. Would you like to meet me at the Brewha today for lunch? I want to talk to you about something. I'll meet you there at 12:30 alright"

"Alright whatever you say, I'll see you then. Bye"

12:30 at the Brewha

"Hey DJ" Randy said as he sat at the table with DJ "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Hey. OK I wanted to talk about Lita" DJ said looking up from her Stephen King book

"OK, what about her?"

"Alright, well first of all, don't tell her what we talk about ok"

"OK, I won't. Now just tell me what the big deal is please!" Randy isn't very patient is he?

"Alright, alright already, don't get your panties in a bunch" DJ said with a smirk on her face

"Ha ha very funny DJ… ok, moving on" Randy continued amusingly

"OK, I gots a question for ya and I want you to answer it truthfully alright" she looked into his eyes, trying to read him.

"OK, I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god"

She sighed "I'm being serious Randy"

"OK, I promise, I'll tell the truth. Now what's the question?"

"Do you like Lita?"

"Of course I do, I like all of you guys, you're great to hang out with" Randy answered, avoiding the obvious.

"No, I mean, do you like her more than a friend?"

"What makes you say that?" Randy looked around the room to avoid her gaze.

"Just a hunch" DJ offered

"Well, you have pretty good hunches"

"Sweet…that's awesome. So how long have you liked her?"

"Since the first day I met her at you guys' graduation party. I don't know… I feel that we just clicked or something"

"Then why haven't you asked her out on a date yet?"

"Because I don't know if she likes me that way"

"Dude, what are you talking about" DJ exclaimed "Of course she likes you. She's been waiting for you to make the first move"

"Really?" Randy asked as he raised his eyebrow

"Yes, really. You know… she's down at the park right now. Why don't you go down and talk to her?" DJ said with a big smile on her face

"You know what… I will" Randy said as he got up and left

Later at the park…

"Hey Lita" Randy said starting to climb the tree that she was sitting in.

"Hey Randy, how did you know I was here?" Lita asked as Randy sat right next to her

"DJ told me"

"Oh I see. So… what did you come here for?"

"I came here for you" he said looking into her eyes "I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me on Friday night"

"I would love to, where are we going" Lita smiled from ear to ear

"Don't worry about that, just dress nice and I'll pick you up at 7:00" Randy said as he hopped out of the tree and walked away

Friday night…

The doorbell rang just as Lita had finished getting ready. She opened the door and there stood Randy looking very handsome in his nice tuxedo and in the background she could see a horse-drawn carriage.

"Oh my god Randy… this is… how did you… why did you…" she was speechless

He just smiled, took her hand and said "Shall we?"

He walked her to the carriage and helped her in. Then he got in after her.

"You look very beautiful tonight Lita" Randy complimented

"Thanks and so do you" Lita inwardly cursed herself "I mean, you look very handsome" she said as she blushed

He took her to the nicest restaurant in town. When they were done eating they went for a stroll in the park then he walked her home. All night they talked about each other and how they grew up etc.

They were at Lita's front door and Randy said "Well… Goodnight"

Then Lita kissed him and said "I had a wonderful time Randy, thank you very much"

"You're very welcome. I hope that we can do it again sometime"

"So do I" Lita said as she walked into the house and shut the door behind her. Then she leaned against the door, let out a sigh and said "I think that he's the one"

As Randy turned the corner he said to himself "I think that she's the one"


	7. What makes you think that?

Chapter 7: What makes you think that?

One week after Lita and Randy's date, Dave and Lakyn got back from their honeymoon in Jamaica. So Dave and Lakyn all had DJ, Lita, Randy, Rey, and Rob over at their new house to hang out and get caught up.

"Well, let's see… Randy and Lita got together and Rob here has a girlfriend that nobody knows anything about" DJ explained to Lakyn and Dave

"Don't worry, you guys'll meet her sooner or later" Rob confirmed

"It looks like everyone hooked up except for you and Rey, I figured that you two would've hooked up together by now" Lakyn said to DJ

"Why do you say that?" DJ and Rey both asked together

"Because you two always looked so cute together" Lakyn saying it like she was talking to a baby

"But we're just friends" DJ argued

"Always have been, always will be" Rey added

"OK calm down guys. You know, she's not the only one that thought that you two would hook up" Lita stated

DJ sighed "OK, who else thinks the same?" she asked as the rest of them raised their hands

"Are you guys kidding me? Why… How… You guys all thought that DJ and I would hook up?" Rey asked incredulously

"Ya" they all said in unison

"It's just the way that you two are around each other" Rob chimed in

"What do you mean?" Rey asked

"Dude. I could tell and I've only known you guys for 2 months" Randy said

"You could? Really?" Rey asked looking at DJ

"But how? WE obviously didn't even notice" DJ said looking back at Rey

"We don't know. It's just the attitude and presence that you two have around each other. You seem like the perfect couple" Dave said as the rest of them agreed

"I…I gots to go think. OK" DJ said as she shut the front door gently behind her. Then they all looked at Rey.

"I'll give her about half an hour to think, then I'll go talk to her" Rey said reassuringly

"Do you know where she's going?" Lita asked

"It's where any of us go to think. So yes, I do know where she's going. I'm going to go look around the house until time's up, if that's OK with you guys" Rey said as he looked at Dave and Lakyn

"Ya, that's OK, go ahead" Lakyn said as Rey walked upstairs

"You guys know them better than I do. Do you think that we upset them?" Randy asked a little concerned

"No, they'll be fine. They just need to think about what we said and realize that they are perfect for each other" Rob said as the rest of them agreed. Which reassured Randy.

About half an hour later, they watched as Rey walked out the front door and headed towards the park.

"Hey DJ" Rey said while climbing the tree

"Hey Rey" DJ answered as Rey sat right next to her on the tree branch

"Look, we need to talk" Rey said

"Ya, I know… OK Rey Rey" DJ said before Rey cut her off

"You know, you're the only one that I will let call me that Donna" Rey said as he blushed

"And you are the only one that I will let call me that" DJ said smiling "OK, first of all. I know that you have never lied to me before but I'm just saying… that no matter what I say, don't let it effect the way you feel or what you were going to say… promise?"

"Yes, I promise… now please continue to what you were going to say" Rey continued

"OK… here goes nothing. Rey… I have liked you more than a friend for a long time. But every time that I think about us, I see us breaking up and things not being the same anymore. And I love the way things are now, so I would hate for that to change between us after something like that might happen"

"Dude, that just goes to show you how much we think alike"

"Oh my god. Lemme guess, you were gonna say the same thing?"

"Exactly the same thing"

"Whew, that's a load off my mind" DJ said letting out a long breath

"So as of now, nothing changes between us. Right?" Rey asked curiously

"Right, now let's go back to the newlyweds' house" she said as they climbed out of the tree.

"So what do we tell them when they ask?"

"Tell them the truth. That as of now, we're still just best friends, nothing more"

"And I don't know about you, but I never told anybody that I liked you more than that, so…" Rey stated as they were walking back

"Same here, so just keep that going. For all they know, we've never liked each other like that. Deal?"

"Deal"

As soon as they got back the first person to say something was Rob.

"So… Are you guys together yet?" Rob said as both Lita and Lakyn smacked him in the head. "Ouch that hurt!" Rob exclaimed as he held his head

"Well, we told you to shut up about it" Lita said

"And you didn't" Lakyn continued

"For your information, no we're not" DJ announced

"We found out that neither of us have ever liked each other like that" Rey continued

"So, as of now, we're just best friends" said DJ

"Just like it always has been" Rey said

"Ok? So no further conversations about this unless Rey or I bring it up. Do I make myself clear?" DJ stated

"Yes" they all said as if they were being scolded, which made DJ and Rey giggle

"Not around us anyways" Rey added

"I don't know about you guys but since it's dark, there's probably nobody there. So I'm going back down to the park" DJ exclaimed

"Wait up! I'm coming too" Rey said as he and DJ walked out the door together

"Ya know guys… I think that they're lying to us" Dave said. And they all agreed.


	8. I hope you werent

Chapter 8: I hope you weren't too excited to wrestle…

One month later they were on their way to OVW. But today was just like a registration type thing. They had to have a bunch of different tests done to make sure that they were healthy enough to wrestle. They also had to fill out a bunch of forms about themselves. When they were done, the official giving the tests told them to come back tomorrow, that the results would be back then. Since OVW was in Kentucky and they all lived in the northeastern part of Indiana they all decided to stay at a hotel nearby.

The next day…

"Ok, you guys are all cleared to wrestle. But there's only two problems" said the official named Josh

"And what would those problems be?" asked Randy

"Dave and Lakyn" stated Josh

"WHAT? WHY?" asked DJ, shocked

"Well Dave, you'll be ok as long as you keep taking the medicine that you need for your asthma" Dave then sighed in relief "But Lakyn, I hope that you weren't too excited to wrestle because… you're pregnant" finished Josh

For about a minute they all just stood there in shock then they congratulated Dave and Lakyn. Josh told them that they could come back in two weeks to start training. So they went back home to celebrate.

Once they all got back to Dave and Lakyns' house they ordered Papa Johns pizza. While they were waiting DJ and Rey went to Family Video to rent some movies. They ended up getting The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Amityville Horror. Because they all liked horror movies. The rest weren't into horror stuff as much as DJ was, she loved that stuff, reading Stephen King was her favorite… her second favorite anyway, her first? Wrestling of course.

Almost all of them liked horror anyways… After Randy spilled the popcorn twice Rob decided that it would be best if he held the popcorn. Apparently Randy doesn't really like horror movies, the rest of them found it funny that Randy was scared so bad.

The next morning they all woke up (spread across the living room) to Rob's cell phone ringing. It was his girlfriend. He made sure that everyone was up and then he told them that he was gonna go pick her up and bring her back here so that they could finally meet the girl that Rob's so crazy about. He left and came back in about 15 minutes, which was enough time for everyone to at least get up or so he thought

When he came back they were all still in the living room just waking up.

"Hey guys… Ok, this is my girlfriend Christy Hemme. Christy this is Dave, Lakyn, DJ, Rey, Lita and Randy" Rob said as they all shook hands "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom" Rob continued

All of a sudden after they heard the bathroom door shut "If any of you ruin my relationship then I'll kill you" Christy growled

They all looked at each other with a worried look in their eyes, but before anybody could say anything Rob came back from the bathroom. He noticed that there was an uncomfortable feeling between his friends. Christy noticed that he noticed so before Rob was about to ask what was wrong she asked him to go get her a cup of coffee. So he did.

"Put on your happy faces, you don't want to lead him on, do you?" Christy commanded

"No" they all said in unison

Rob came back to the room with her coffee and saw that his best friends were all smiling very uneasily.

"Thanks Rob. But we should really get going. We have a big day planned" Christy said as they waved goodbye to Robs friends and left the house.

Lita made sure that Rob and Christy were down the street before she looked at the rest of them and said "Oh my god! Guys, we have to break them up, she's going to ruin his life"

"Ya, but how are we gonna do it?" asked Dave

"Well, first we could try to straight up tell him that his girlfriend is psycho" said Rey

"If that doesn't work then we could maybe try to get him so dedicated to wrestling that they break up" suggested DJ

"I don't care what we do, we just have to do something" stated Lakyn


	9. I can't believe it

Chapter 9: I can't believe it

A week and a half later they were at OVW in Louisville, Kentucky.

Josh (the official that administered the tests to them) took a liking to them. So within the past two weeks, when he had free time he thought of some gimmicks/roles for each of them if they hadn't already thought of some themselves.

They all liked Josh. They thought that he was weird, but it's not a bad thing. His ribs stuck out or something, whatever it was, he called it his uniboob and he would ask them to rub his uniboob for good luck. I know…weird, right? But that's OK, Josh is cool.

Josh asked Dave "So how are you guys holding up since you found out about the pregnancy?"

"We both are very happy about it and can't wait until she has it. Lakyn seems a little depressed. I personally think that she's just putting on the act to make it seem like she's disappointed about not being able to wrestle. Because before all of this started, she had second thoughts about wrestling. But that's ok, I just want her to be with me every chance she can because I worry enough as it is" Dave replied

"What do you have to worry about?" Josh asked

"Nothing, I'm just a worry wort" stated Dave

"Ok…Hey have you met John Cena yet? Like you guys, he seems to have a promising career here and possibly go to WWE" Josh said sounding a little excited

"No I haven't. Which guy is he?" Dave asked looking around

"Here, I will introduce you to him" Josh said as he walked off "Hey John come here" he shouted from across the room.

"Hey Josh man, what's up?" John asked

"Not much. I want you to meet someone. I told him and I'll tell you, you guys both seem to have promising careers here and possibly go to WWE. So I thought that you guys should meet" explained Josh

"You really think so? Sweet, ok where is he?" John replied as they started to walk towards Dave

"Dave come here" Josh said as they got half way "John, this is Dave Batista. Dave, this is John Cena" Josh said as Dave and John shook hands.

"Well hey, I got some other stuff to do, so I'll let you two talk, see ya later" Josh said as he walked away.

"Bye" Dave and John said in unison.

"Hey, do you know anybody else here?" Dave asked.

"No I don't, do you?" John said

"Ya, it's me and my closest friends, come over and meet 'em" Dave said as he and John walked over to the gang.

"Hey Dave, what's up?" DJ asked as she saw the hot guy walking towards them with her brother-in-law.

"Nothin much, guys this is John Cena. John this is DJ, her sister and my wife Lakyn, Rey, Lita, her boyfriend and 'Cowboy' Bob Orton's' son Randy, Rob and his girlfriend Christy" Dave said then whispered "I don't know why she's here, none of us like her besides Rob" to John

"Hi nice to meet you all" John replied as he shook their hands

"So how long have you been here?" DJ asked John as they walked off together.

"I started today" John said smiling

"Same here" DJ said smiling back

"Dave said that none of you like Christy. How come? She seems nice" John asked

"That's the thing, she SEEMS nice. She's been dating Rob for a few months and the first time we met her she threatened to kill us if we ruin their relationship. So basically she's psycho and Rob doesn't know yet. She doesn't want to wrestle or anything, she's just here to be with Rob. We've been trying to break them up, but every time we try to talk to him, she's there. I know you just met us and all but maybe you could help" DJ insisted

"Sure, that'd be cool... Hey, is 'Cowboy' Bob Orton really Randy's' dad?"

"Ya, he's cool"

"Has Randy gotten to meet any other wrestlers through his dad?"

"Ya, he got to meet Hulk Hogan at Hulks daughters' graduation party" DJ decided to mess with him a bit

"That's awesome Hulk is like my idol… Wait, I didn't know that he has daughters"

"Ya, his daughters are in OVW right now but he doesn't know that so if you ever meet him, don't tell him"

"They are? Really? Are they here now?" John asked, looking around to see if he saw anybody resembling the Hulkster.

"Actually yes, they are, I see one of them right now" DJ looked in Lakyn's direction

"Really? Where?"

"Right over there holding hands with Dave" DJ pointed out

"What? But isn't Lakyn your sister?"

"Yes, she is"

"So…Hulk Hogan is your dad?" John said so excited that he was about to jump out of his shoes.

"Ya"

"Dude, you so have to introduce me sometime"

"I will when we decide to tell him about the whole wrestling thing. So maybe he won't get as mad at us if someone he just met is there with us"

"So you're using me? I feel loved already" John said with a grin

"Yes, but in a good way, I guess. I don't know if he'd even get mad about it. I hope he doesn't"

"When do you guys plan on telling him?" John asked out of curiosity

"I don't know. When or if Vince signs us for WWE so then he can't say anything about it"

"Ok… But why don't you just tell him from the get go? My parents were happy when I told them what I wanted to do"

"We would just tell him, but he always told us that he didn't really want us to, what good that did" DJ said as she chuckled then looked at John and just stared at him until…

"DJ, hello… are you alive?" John said snapping his fingers at her.

"Huh? What? Ya, I'm here" DJ said as John laughed at her "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later John" she said a little uneasily.

DJ walked over to where Lita and Lakyn were talking.

"Lita, Lakyn… call me crazy" DJ said before Lita and Lakyn looked at each other then at DJ and said "you're crazy" then they laughed.

"Ha ha very funny guys. Anyways, before I was interrupted, I was saying… call me crazy, but even though I just met him, I think I like John. Plus, I don't know how yet, but he said he'd help us with the psycho Christy thing" DJ finished

"Really? That's great, we could use some help" Lita said

"Really? You think that you like him already?" Lakyn asked

"I think so… I don't know, he's outgoing and hot, plus there wasn't that weird vibe between us like there usually is when you just meet someone, ya know. It's kinda weird" DJ explained

"You helped me, so I'm gonna help you. You want me to find out if he feels the same way?" Lita asked

"If you want to. Go ahead. But don't make it obvious OK" DJ said as she kinda waved it off, they're gonna be there for a while so there's no rush.

"Then we'll go talk to him later, ok" Lakyn replied

"Ok, that's fine" DJ said a little uneasy

Rey walks over to them and says "Hey, me and the guys are gonna go introduce ourselves to Stephanie and Shane. You guys wanna come?"

"Ya, maybe we can start on a good note" Lita said as they all walked over and introduced themselves to Stephanie and Shane.

"So Stephanie, does Vince let you and Shane decide on who comes to WWE?" Lakyn asked

"You guys can call me Steph. And to answer your question… Yes and no, I mean, we can suggest people that may look like they have a promising career in WWE but it ultimately comes down to his decision"

"So what's it like growing up around the business? I mean, we have somewhat of an idea because our dad is Hulk, but we mainly stayed home. Did you guys constantly travel or did you get to stay home?" asked Lakyn

"We pretty much did the same as you, stayed home most of the time" Shane replied

"Your dad's Hulk? I thought I recognized you guys. Shane and I went to your wedding and reception a few months back. How have you guys been?" asked Steph

"Great. I'm pregnant, we found out when they were administering the tests to us, well not actually when they were giving the tests. More like the day after when they had the results. So I have to wait awhile before I get into the ring" Lakyn stated

"Really? That's awesome. Well, you grew up around the business… So you know what's going on, right?" Steph asked

"Ya, I know what's going on. Why you ask?" replied Lakyn

"Well, we could use some help on the creative team, if you want the job, you can have it" Steph said

Lakyn looked at Shane as if to get some reassurance and he said "Hey, she's telling the truth, our creative team has gone down the drain" Then Lakyn looked at her friends, they all nodded then she said "Sure, that'd be great. Thanks Steph, thanks Shane" said an excited Lakyn

"No problem. Come with us, Shane and I will show you around a little bit before we get started today"

"Ok. Guys I'll see you later" Lakyn said as she walked off with Steph and Shane.

"Dude, that is awesome. We could possibly have a better shot at getting into the WWE" Randy said

"No, I know Lakyn and as much as she would like us to live out our dreams, she'll let us get in on pure talent. Besides she wouldn't have much say in it anyways, would she?" said DJ

"You're right, she might have some say, but she's just a creative writer, she works with the story lines. So as long as we get to the WWE then she has say in what we do" stated Dave

"That means that we could possibly be in a story line with anybody we want" said John

"Maybe, but its not guaranteed" replied Lita

"We know, but it'll still be cool" said Rey, a little annoyed that the girls kept shooting down the awesome ideas, but you don't wanna get your hopes up.

"Let's go find Rob, maybe PB's not with him" DJ said as they went to find him.

"Damn it, PB is with him" Dave said

"PB?" questioned John

"Ya, Psycho Bitch, you know, Christy" DJ answered

"Oh I see" John said signifying that he understood

"Of course" replied Lita as they walked up to Rob "Hey Rob… Christy"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rob asked

"Nothin much, Steph just gave Lakyn a job" Dave stated

"Really? Already? That's cool. So what's she doing?" asked Rob

"She is now a creative writer for the WWE" replied Randy

"Sweet, is there another opening? Maybe Christy could be one too" Rob suggested

"NO!" they all shouted

"I mean, I'm not trying to be mean, but she doesn't know anything about wrestling. Besides Christy, why are you even here?" DJ asked trying not to sound to disgusted

"I'm here to be with my fiancée" Christy said matter of factly

"What?! Rob, please don't tell me you proposed" Rey pleaded

"Yes I did. Why?" asked Rob

"Well, it's just that PB over here is gonna ruin your life" stated Lita

"PB? What the hell is that?" Rob asked

"From what I'm told dude, it stands for Psycho Bitch" explained John

Before Rob could respond Dave said "Dude, the first day that you introduced us, she threatened to kill us if we ruined you guys' relationship"

Rob turned to Christy who was trying to be as calm as possible and asked "Honey, is that true?"

"Of course not Baby, they're your best friends. I would never say anything like that. Besides I could tell from the beginning that they didn't like me. Let's go somewhere else" Christy suggested, pretending to have her feelings hurt

"That's a good idea" Rob replied very angrily and as they walked away Christy went to put her arm around Rob and she looked back at them with an evil grin and flipped then off.

"Wow. I see what you mean. PB serves as a good nickname for her" John said

"Man, now what are we gonna do? They're engaged" asked Lita very worried

"I don't know, but plan A just flew out the window" DJ was mad that their original plan didn't work cause they're just watching out for him.

"Let's go find Lakyn and fill her in on what happened" said Dave

"Ya, then we can start training" exclaimed Rey


	10. What to do what to do

Chapter 10: What to do what to do

It's been about 9 months since they've joined OVW. Steph and Shane have already told them that in another year or so that they'll sign them with WWE. Vince has already okayed it so now I guess that it's time to tell Hulk that they were in wrestling.

John is coming with them back to their hometown of Whitley County, Indiana to visit with the Hulkster. Well John was meeting him for the first time, which he should meet him especially considering the fact that he has been dating his daughter for 4 months now.

"Ok John, I know he's like your idol and all but just act like it's another girlfriend's dad that you're going to meet. Now I've told him that we're dating, the thing that I haven't told him is how we met" DJ explained to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I won't freak out, just as long as he doesn't 'Hulk up' on me. He's a nice guy, right?" John asked a little worried.

"Ya, he's a nice guy. Everything went fine when I first met him, but of course when I met him I wasn't Lakyns' boyfriend" Dave said as John just stared out the window with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry about it John everything will be just fine. Besides Dave's just messing with you" Lakyn said

"Ok… Are we there yet?" John asked

"Yep, we're here" Rob said as he parked the van that they borrowed.

Rey felt left out because he was the only one walking up to the house not holding some ones' hand. He'll get a girlfriend sooner or later. He rang the doorbell and Hogan answered giving them all hugs until he got to John.

"You must be DJ's boyfriend" Hogan said

"Yes I am. My name's John Cena" He said as he shook Hulks' hand.

"And I suppose you know who I am" Hogan replied

"Of course I do, you're the Hulkster, you're like my idol…" John then stopped talking like he had been scorned because he realized that he was beginning to mark out.

"It's ok brother, I think I like you already. Come on in guys" Hogan said as he stepped aside to let them all in and while he followed Randy in he asked "PB's still with Rob?"

Randy replied with "Ya, they're engaged"

"No way" Hogan said as he shut the door.

"Yes way, ask him yourself" said Randy

"Robert! Come here…Alone" Hogan said as Christy stopped in her tracks.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Rob asked as they walked into the other room.

"Did you propose to P… I mean Christy?" Hogan asked

"Yes I did. But I think that I'm starting to have second thoughts" stated Rob

"Really? That's great… but how come?"

"Well, it's just the way she is. She's always around me, she's overbearing, controlling and apparently she threatened to kill anybody who ruined our relationship. So I don't think I'd like to be with anybody like that." Rob said finally coming to his senses

"So you're gonna break it off? Does anybody else know?"

"Ya, I think I will. And no, you're the first one that I've told"

"Ok… Hey, what do you think of this John fellow?"

"He's cool; DJ and him get along real well. I don't think that you'd have to worry about anything bad happening between them"

"That's good. Ok let's go to the other room with the rest" Hogan said as they walked to the other room.

"So DJ, you never told me. How did you and John meet?" Hogan asked

"That's the thing that we've been meaning to tell you. Now we know that you didn't want us to, but it's our dream, so please keep an open mind about this ok" DJ said trying to ease him into the news

"Ok, so where did you meet?" Hogan asked calmly

"We met at OVW and Steph and Shane already cleared it with Vince that in about another year or so, we'll be signed with WWE" DJ said hoping that her dad wouldn't get mad.

"Another year or so… Already, that's great" Hogan said

"You mean, you're not mad?" Lakyn asked

"Yes and no. I mean I know that I did tell you guys that I didn't want you to, but I knew you would, it's in your blood, so I'm not really mad about it. So are you guys any good?" asked Hogan looking on the bright side

"Well, they are, but since I'm pregnant and can't wrestle, the first day we were there Steph and Shane gave me a job" Lakyn smiled

"Really? So what is it?" Hogan asked

"She's a creative writer for WWE" Dave said as he put his arm around his wife.

"I thought the story lines around there were getting better" Hogan said as he smiled at his daughter Lakyn.

"Ok John, come in the other room with me" Hogan stated. Time for some one on one with the new boyfriend.

"Alright Hulk, I'm coming" John said following him and sat down on the couch across from him.

"Ok first of all, I don't want to come off as a jerk or anything, but DJ's like a daughter to me" Hogan said before John asked…

"I thought that she was your daughter?"

"Well… I mean… of course… anyways, moving on. I'm going to ask you some questions, they may seem personal, but I just want what's best for DJ, ok" Hulk said, not wanting John to be offended

"Ok, shoot"

"First of all, have you had sexual relations with anybody else?"

"I guess that you're right about it being personal but I'm comfortable with answering that… No, I haven't, actually the furthest that I've been with a girl is french kissing, so you have nothing to worry about in that department. Any more questions?" John asked, hopeing it wasn't alot.

"Ya, I got a few more. Do you drink or smoke or anything like that?

"No I don't smoke, I don't chew either, I personally think that they're both disgusting habits. I drink occasionally, but not enough to call it a habit. And if I do happen to get drunk I'm told that I'm goofy so I wouldn't harm a fly… unless he was in the ring" they both laughed "Oh also, I don't do illegal drugs either" John added

"That's good to know. Two more questions… has DJ met your parents and what do your parents think about the whole wrestling thing?"

"Yes, she has met my parents and they love her, they agree with me when I say that she's a keeper. And to answer your last question… they're very happy about me wrestling. They both grew up watching it. When DJ told them that you're her dad, they were ecstatic; they want to meet you sometime, if that's ok"

"Well, by the sounds of it, you and DJ make quite the couple. So if that keeps up then I guess that I'd have to meet them, wouldn't I?"

"I guess so. Ummm Hulk, can I ask you a question?"

"You can call me Terry if you want, but Hulk's fine. And it depends… what is it?"

"Uhhh… a little bit ago you said that DJ was LIKE a daughter to you. Was that a mess up or what?"

"Ummm… I just messed up, don't worry about it" Hulk said uneasily making sure he wasn't looking at John so that he couldn't tell that he was lying. "Let's go back in the other room, ok"

"Ok" John agreed as they walked to the others and sat down.

"Hey Rob, is there something that you might want to tell everybody, Christy in particular?" Hogan asked

"Thanks Hulk, you kinda put me on the spot but. Ummm… ya, better now than never, right?" Rob said then turned to look at Christy then continued saying "Honey, look, I loved you but you're just too controlling and even though you said that you didn't. I've been friends with them a lot longer than I've been dating you, so I'll believe them before I believe you… that means even though we're engaged, I can't be with somebody that threatened to kill my best friends. I will call a cab for you, we're over. I don't want to see you ever again" Rob tried to say as sincerely as possible

"Fine, I never liked any of you anyways. Don't bother calling a cab. I'll walk home" said Christy

"See ya later PB. Wait, no I won't, Buh-Bye" DJ said very happily as Randy opened the door for her then slammed it behind her.

Then everybody congratulated Rob on making the right decision.

"I almost married a PB didn't I?" Rob asked

"Yep, but she's finally gone" stated Rey

"I knew that you'd come around eventually" added Dave

"Oh my god you guys" Lakyn said holding her stomach

"What is it?" asked John

"I think my water just broke" replied Lakyn

"Oh my god, are you serious?" asked Lita

"Ya, we need to get to the hospital" said Lakyn

"Ok guys pile into the van, I'll drive" said Hogan very panicky

They got to the hospital and they all stayed in the waiting room, except for Dave he of course went with his wife. After a few hours of no updates Terry tried to lighten the mood a little bit by starting a conversation. "So, do any of you know what they're gonna name the baby?"

"Ya, she said that regardless whether it's a boy or girl, the baby's name is gonna be Jaidyn Loe Batista" DJ said

Just then Dave came down to the waiting room and said with the biggest smile on his face "It's a girl… you guys can come up and see her"

They congratulated Dave as they walked up to see Lakyn and Jaidyn Loe Batista. Once they got up there…

"Awww Lakyn, Dave, she's so cute" Lita cooed

"Thanks, she has Dave's eyes. Hey grandpa. Come over and see your grand daughter" Lakyn smiled

"She really is cute you guys. Oh man, now I really feel old… I'm a grandpa" Hogan said holding Jaidyn.

"Well he is…" John began to say

"Old" Randy finished

"Hey now, you guys better watch it. I'm not afraid to body slam you two in front of my grand daughter" Hogan replied then they all took turns holding the newest addition to the family.

"Well, I guess we should go" Rey said

"Ya, we'll let you guys have sometime alone and get some sleep" said Rob

"Ok thanks. You guys going back to dads?" Lakyn asked

"Ya, probably" DJ replied

"We'll meet you guys there tomorrow then. Bye" Dave said

"Ok see ya guys" Hulk said

Dave and Lakyn stayed at they hospital while DJ, John, Lita, Randy, Rey and Rob all went back to Hulks house with him.


	11. Finally

A/N: FYI - WHENEVER I HAVE ANYTHING ABOUT EITHER OF THE SHOWS, EVERYTHING THAT IS SAID BACKSTAGE SHOWS UP ON THE TRON WHILE THEY'RE IN CHARACTER. PLUS, I KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T HOW THEY ALL REALLY DEBUTED BUT THAT'S THE BEAUTY OF FICTION :P

Chapter 11: Finally

It has been about a year since Jaidyn was born and they're all about to find out what brand they're gonna be on and what their gimmick is gonna be.

"Ok, let's see…" Steph said "Dave and Randy, you guys'll be on RAW and you'll debut with a group that is going to be formed called Evolution, there're two other members; Ric Flair and Paul ya know Triple H"

"We get to work with Ric Flair and Triple H?" asked Randy excitedly

"That is awesome" Dave added

"We'll get into details later" Shane told them

"Lita, you will also be on RAW and you'll be teaming with the Hardy Boyz and you guys will be called Team Extreme" Steph said

"Sweet, those guys are awesome" Lita replied

"Ok, Rob, Rey and John, you guys'll be on SMACKDOWN! Rob and Rey will be in a tag team together and John you'll be in a different story line. We're just not sure what yet" Shane said

"That's fine, what about DJ? Is she gonna be on SMACKDOWN! With me?" asked John

"Sorry but she'll be on RAW, we need more wrestling divas over there. But we don't know what story line we're gonna put her in yet. Don't worry, you'll see her at supershows and at the big pay per views" Steph said trying to comfort John.

"But…" John tried to say.

"Don't worry babe, we'll see each other as often as possible, ok" said DJ

"But honey, I'm gonna miss you" John cooed

"I'll miss you too, but we aren't leaving yet, we'll be just fine, ok. Don't worry about it" DJ said looking on the bright side, that's the only thing they can do

"Ok, if you say so" John reluctantly replied

"But what about Lakyn?" Dave asked

"Well, unless Lakyn wants a gimmick" Shane said then looked at Lakyn and continued "You're really good so no matter what you choose, you'll still be a creative writer"

"That'd be cool. I of course would want something with Dave or DJ… Hey, I could be like DJ's manager or something" Lakyn said

"If that's what you want and if it's ok with DJ, then go for it. I don't think we've had any women with managers so it'll be interesting" Steph said

"Fine with me" said DJ

"Ok then. Dave, Randy, Lita, DJ and Lakyn, come with me and I will explain in detail your roles" Shane said

"And Rey, Rob and John, you come with me" Steph said

They went separate ways and Steph told Rey and Rob that they will be face and that they would become the tag team champs within a few months. She told John that since he already kinda had the thug type thing going on, that they'll just do something with that and they're not sure yet whether to make him heel or face.

Meanwhile… Shane told Randy that he'll be heel so therefore he will be cocky and arrogant. Dave will also be heel but he'll be the powerhouse of Evolution. Lita will be with the Hardy Boyz, so she'll be face, they'll teach her all of the high-flying stuff. And like stated before Lakyn will be DJ's manager and they don't know whether to make them face or heel either.

* * *

2 weeks later they had the last meeting before either of them debuted. But this time instead of the meeting being with just Steph and Shane, Vince was there too and Hogan insisted that he also be there.

"Ok you guys will not all debut at the same time because that would be too much. So, we are going to have Randy and Dave debut on the same day" Vince said

"Which will be the next upcoming RAW" finished Shane

"John, you will be debuting the next day at the SMACKDOWN! taping" said Steph

"Then the next week, Lita will debut on RAW and Rey and Rob will debut on SMACKDOWN!" Vince stated

"Then, last but not least, DJ and Lakyn will debut on RAW the week after" Shane said

"You all have already been told how you'll debut and what town it'll be in. So if you want to then you all can go home until then. Plus since you're all new, then it'll be at least a month before you have to go to any house shows, so you all can see each other debut if you want" Vince said

"Cool, thanks Vince. We'll see you on Monday" replied Hogan

"We'll see ya then guys" finished Vince

It was Monday night and RAW was live from Indianapolis, Indiana. So they decided to drive down there for Dave and Randy's live RAW debut. It was 7:30 pm the show will start in half an hour. Randy is pumped up, he will be debuting first.

8:00 pm…

Triple H's music hit the arena and Ric Flair came out to the ring with him.

"Ok, ok, come on everybody, save your applause till the end" Triple H said which got him even bigger heat "Anyways, moving on to the most important event that is gonna happen tonight"

"You see, the Game and I are forming a group and we will be called Evolution. And whether you people like it or not, we will become the top of the food chain. Now, to introduce to you the third and youngest member…" Ric said as Evolution by Motorhead came on the loudspeaker.

Randy walks down to the ring in a suit (like what Triple H and Flair are in) and got a mic "Hello all, if you couldn't tell already" Randy said giving the crowd his trademark grin "You are looking at the best thing to come to this business. My name is Randy Orton; my dad is the famous 'Cowboy' Bob Orton. My grandpa is Bob Orton Sr. You'll be seeing a lot of me around here so get used to it" he was already getting heat.

"You better get used to the boos Randy my boy, they always boo the great ones" Triple H said over the mic "But moving on to our other news… we'll be scouting out for one more member so if you want to join, then you better be good enough to impress us" then they walked to the back and as they did, Dave bumped into Triple H

"Watch where your walking, jackass" Dave said

"You're the one that should watch where you're going. I am the World Heavyweight Champion" Triple H replied.

"Whatever" Dave mumbled as he headed to the ring for his debut match against Chris Jericho. Basically Dave wiped the floor with Y2J Chris Jericho.

Flair caught up with Dave in the back, which showed up on the tron in the arena "Hey big man, what's your name?"

"My name's Dave Batista… and you're Ric Flair" Dave grinned at who was actually standing next to him.

"Yes sir I am, that was impressive, Jericho has been here for over 10 years and I have never seen anybody beat him like that" Flair said

"Thanks" Dave said in amazement

"Well, the Game and I have formed a group called Evolution, so far it's me, him and Randy Orton"

"Hey, isn't he 'Cowboy' Bob Orton's son?"

"Ya, do you know him?"

"I've seen him before, so I know who he is"

"Ya. Well would you like to join us?"

"Sure, that'd be great"

"Come back and meet them" Flair said as they walked back to the locker room. As soon as they walked in Triple H said "Hey man, I'm sorry. I was being a jackass wasn't I?" Trips said being a suck up, as Dave nodded his head "Anyways, you were awesome out there. Naitch man who is this?"

"This is Dave Batista and he is the newest and last member of Evolution" replied Ric

Fade to commercial. That was the end of their segment. Then Dave and Randy headed to the locker room that all of their friends were in.

"Dave that was a great match out there" Randy complimented him on the way there.

"Thanks Randy. It sucks that you didn't have a match though" Dave replied

"That's ok. I have one next week; I hope Lita takes it easy on you"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Man I can't wait until tomorrow, we get to see John debut"

Then Dave and Randy walked into the room and they all cheered, you would think that they just walked into a room of die hard fans.

"Wow, guys thanks. But geez, we don't deserve that big of ovation" Dave said

"Yet" Randy finished

"You guys did good" Hogan said, patting them on the back

"Thanks" replied Dave

"Now Randy, just because you play the part it doesn't mean that you need to go back to being cocky and arrogant, we all like your attitude better now" Lita said hugging her boyfriend

"I know you guys do, don't worry, I won't go back to being like that" Randy confirmed

"Ok guys, we should actually get going, SMACKDOWN! is two states away and its tomorrow, so we should hit the road" DJ said

"Ok let's go, I'm driving first" Rob said

The next day they were at the arena that SMACKDOWN! was to be at. And John is debuting tonight, his match is only gonna be about 2 minutes but he didn't care because after tonight, in his opinion, he will officially be a WWE wrestler.

First Kurt Angle came down to the ring and announced that another 'hometown hero' would have a 3-minute chance in his Angle Invitational to win his gold medal.

Then John came down, Kurt asked him what made him think he could beat Kurt. Johns answer? "Ruthless Aggression" then John slapped Kurt across the face then the match started. John put up a good fight, but eventually he had to tap out to the Ankle Lock at 2:23.

Angle got the mic and said "Get out of here you low life, you failed, I never want to see you again"

Then John finally got up, grabbed the mic from Angle and said "There's a problem with that Kurt… I have recently been signed to compete in the WWE and guess what… I'm on SMACKDOWN! you just got yourself an enemy, you're gonna regret calling me a low life… oh it's true, it's damn true" John left as he got huge pops from the crowd, so I guess that means that he'll be face.

He walked back to the locker room and they were still laughing…"Dude when you added, it's true, it's true, that was great" DJ said finishing laughing

"Thanks, it just came to me, so I just thought that I'd go with it" John replied

"Well it's good that you did, it really went over with the crowd… you guys wanna go out to eat? My treat" Hogan said as they all got up to leave.

Next debut is… Lita. But tonight we also have Randy's debut match against Matt Hardy.

Since Jeff came down to the ring with Matt, Dave came down with Randy. Now, what they have scheduled for the match (which turned out perfect) is for Randy to knock out the ref and Dave to get involved. Jeff tried to stop Dave, but with the size difference, Jeff was basically knocked out. But before Dave could get into the ring, Lita came out and did a hurricanrana on Dave and was cheering Matt on to win while she woke the ref up. Just then Matt did the Twist of Fate on Randy and got the 3 count.

To explain who she was they did a segment in the Hardy's locker room…

"That was an awesome hurricanrana" Jeff said holding the back of his head from when Dave threw him to the floor.

"Ya" Matt agreed "Thanks for your help. But who are you and why are you here?" Matt asked

"My name's Lita and Vince hired me recently and as long as it's ok with you guys, I'd like to be with you two" Lita replied.

"Sure girl, that would be awesome, we'll show you the ropes" Jeff said then Lita looked to Matt for confirmation of what Jeff said "Welcome Lita" replied Matt

"Thank you guys so much" said Lita

Then another thing showed up on the tron in the arena. It was back in Evolution's locker room and they had Triple H yelling at Dave and Randy.

"Oh my god! You guys are in Evolution; we are supposed to be top of the food chain. How can we do that when Randy gets beat by Matt freakin Hardy and Dave gets a hurricanrana by some girl?"

"Champ, man, calm down, they just started last week, give 'em a break" Flair said

"Ok fine. But it better never happen again"

"Don't worry it won't" Randy reassured

"Hey why don't Randy and I have a tag team match against the Hardy Boyz next week, and teach them a lesson about messing with Evolution" Dave suggested

"That's a great idea big man, I'll go tell Eric" Ric said

Next day at SMACKDOWN!…

Now it's Rey and Rob's turn to debut. They have Rob and Rey almost winning against the tag champs in a non-title match. Which will begin a feud between the two teams.

Their match is against Eddie and Chavo. It all went as planned… Rob and Rey were winning the whole time but when Rob was about to do a moonsault, the ref had his back turned and Chavo hit Rob in the head with one of the belts then Eddie got the 1-2-3 on Rob.

To begin the feud they had Rob and Rey go back and talk to Teddy Long…

"Teddy man, did you see that?" Rey asked

"Yes I did, playa" Teddy replied

"Well we want a rematch, for the titles this time" Rob said still rubbing his forehead because of Chavo.

"You guys just debuted, you haven't earned a title shot yet, give it some time" Teddy said

"But they cheated" Rey exclaimed

"They always cheat… don't you listen to their entrance theme? It says 'We lie, We cheat, We steal', it's what they do" Teddy replied

"Then what do we have to do to earn a title shot?" asked Rob, accepting defeat

"I'll tell ya what playas, how about… if you win your tag match next week, then you'll get a title shot the week after" said Teddy reassuringly.

"Ok, that sounds great. Who's it gonna be against?" Rey asked

"How about… the Big Show and the partner of his choice?" Teddy said smiling

"But he's the BIG SHOW" Rey replied a little worried.

"It's ok man, we can take him" Rob confirmed

Now this week John had a regular match against Kurt Angle. It all went as planned except for one thing… after the match, which John had won on disqualification because Angle hit him in the head with a chair. Angle kept on beating on him. Big Show was supposed to come out and make the save, so John would tag with him next week, but instead, someone else did. That person told Show that he had it covered, that Show could just have a handicap match next week, Show agreed so that person went down to the ring and made the save because he wanted to talk to John. He brought John back to his own locker room to talk to him. (A/N: This wasn't part of the show)

John sat down on the bench and said "Chris, I thought Big Show was supposed to make the save, why did you come out and do it?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?" John asked

"Well you seem like you're gonna be a big star here, and I just kind of wanted to get to know you, you know take you under my wing, so to speak"

"Benoit, man it would be an honor. Hey why don't you come back and meet my girl, her dad and my other friends. Her dad is Hulk Hogan, I'm sure you know him already" John offered

"Ya, I do know him, thanks for the offer but maybe some other time" Chris said then walked off.

"That was weird" John said as he got up and walked to the locker room with all of his friends and explained what happened. Hogan was acting weird about it too, John was confused, he was gonna get to the bottom of this eventually.

Last but not least. We have DJ and Lakyn's debut on RAW the week after Lita did. They now know what they're gonna do with them.

Ok, now it was time for the main event, which was Dave and Randy versus Matt and Jeff with Lita at ringside.

Dave and Randy were teaching a lesson to the Hardys so to speak. Basically, they were kicking ass. What they had planned was for somebody to once again interfere. Lita got a chair, after getting tired of the Hardys loosing and was to take her time getting it so DJ could come out and stop her, which she did. Then hit Lita in the head with the chair, which distracted the ref, so DJ threw the chair into Randy and he hit both Matt and Jeff with the chair, tagged Dave in and he got the 3 count on Matt. DJ got into the ring and held Dave and Randy's' arms up showing that they won. Then Dave and Randy were to have puzzled looks on their faces and run after DJ as she left the ring.

When they ran to the locker room Dave and Randy saw the girl that helped them sitting on the couch and some other girl shaking hands with Triple H.

"Dave, Randy this girl that helped you is named DJ and this is Lakyn, DJ's sister and manager" Flair said

"She'll help us to get to the top, which means that they're both the newest members of Evolution" H stated.

"What do you say about that big man?" Flair asked Dave as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'd say that Lakyn over there is pretty hot" replied Dave

"Thanks" Lakyn said blushing

"Hey, don't I get a thanks?" DJ interrupted very cockily

"For what?" asked Randy

"I saved your asses" DJ said matter-of-factly

"You did not" said Dave

"Yes I did, that bitch was about to have that chair used on you guys. If it wasn't for me, both of you would just now be getting out of that ring because of concussions" insisted DJ

"Ok fine, thanks. You're a little on the arrogantly cocky side, you know that?" Randy said

"Ya, so are you" DJ said

"So, what if I am?" Randy smiled

End segment. Now we show Lita with Matt and Jeff in their locker room with bags of ice on their heads…

"Who the hell was that?" Matt asked

"I don't know" Jeff added

"Whoever she is, next week I'm calling her out and I'm gonna kick her ass" Lita stated

End that segment and the show. They all met each other back in their locker room.

"Girl, DJ be a little more careful next time, that really hurt" said Lita

"Sorry Li, I didn't mean to do it that hard, oh and sorry, in the segment I had to call you a bitch, but I didn't mean it, I swear" DJ said

"I know you didn't don't worry. We're all just acting anyways" Lita stated

"Ya, remember that when me and Randy are together on the show. Man, this is gonna be so uncomfortable" DJ said

"Ya, I know" Randy added

"Don't worry John, I'll never cheat on you" DJ said

"And I won't cheat on you" Randy said to Lita

"We know" Lita and John said in unison

"I'd say that all of you guys' debuts turned out great. Good job guys" Hogan said


	12. You really think so?

A/N: STILL NO REVIEWS. OH WELL I DID SAY THIS IS BEING REVAMPED JUST FOR MY PLEASING BUT STILL, IT'D BE NICE :D

Chapter 12: You really think so?

About a year later…

Rob and Rey had beaten Big Show in a handicap match the week after their debut, so the week after they got a shot at the titles. They had Teddy change it to a no dq match so they could beat Chavo and Eddie at their own game and they did. So Rob and Rey are the tag team champions.

Rey was getting tired of being the only person to never have had a girlfriend. He was always so caught up in wrestling. But since he was in wrestling, he wasn't so caught up in it anymore.

He saw a girl backstage talking to Rob that he thought seemed nice, plus she was cute too. He asked Rob to introduce them and they hit it off great from the beginning…

"Yo Deej" John called down the hall from their room inside of the house that they just bought together.

"Yes John" DJ replied

"Come in here, I want to talk to you about Rey"

"Coming" DJ said as she ran into their room and jumped onto the bed that John was laying on.

"Hey hun…is it just me or does Rob and Rey both seem to have problems with girls?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Rob had the whole PB problem and Trish, I don't know, seems to be controlling Rey a little too much. I mean, we haven't even gotten to hang out with him for what, 3 weeks"

"Ya, I've noticed. But he likes her too much, I want what's best for him, but I want him to be happy" DJ said holding onto Johns' hand.

John pulled his hand away then said very cockily "Then why don't YOU try to get with him?"

"John, what the hell are you talking about" DJ replied being appalled at the question that the just asked her.

"Oh don't act like you don't know…Randy told me about how everyone used to think that you and Rey would get together and how you two used to flirt with each other. And I still see it happening" John practically yelled at her after getting up off of the bed.

But DJ kept her cool, got up and stood in front of him and said "John, honey, that was a few YEARS ago and the only reason that you THINK you see us flirting is because Randy told you about that. Listen, Rey and I talked about that the day that we were confronted about everybody thinking that. We USED to like each other like that but every time we thought about getting together, we saw ourselves going through a nasty breakup and we decided that we like the friendship that we have too much to jeopardize that. You're the only one that I love, and you know that"

"Ya, I know" John said feeling bad about bringing it up.

"Then why were you so worried about it?"

"Cause I don't want to lose you babe"

"Don't worry, you won't lose me. But I do have to tell you…there is another guy that I love" DJ said smiling a little but making sure she wasn't looking at John.

"Who?" John asked sounding a little mad.

"My dad" DJ said laughing as John just stared at her.

"Don't scare me like that Deej" John said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry hun, I had to" DJ said as she finally stopped laughing and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, speaking of your dad, I need to talk to you about him"

"Ok, shoot" DJ said as she plopped back on the bed looking up at John who was still standing up.

"Well actually it has to do with Chris Benoit also"

"Awesome, my dad and Benoit. My two favorite wrestlers"

"Ok well for one, whenever I mention Chris around your dad he gets nervous and two, Chris is always asking about you but every time I suggest that you two should meet, he just waves it off and changes the subject"

"Well, you've been tagging with him lately, right?" DJ said as a thought came to mind.

"Ya, why?"

"So, do you guys share a locker room?"

"Yes Deej, what are you getting at?" John asked a little irritated.

"Well, I don't have any events for the rest of the week. I can go with you tomorrow and I can meet him" DJ suggested

"That'll be great hun"

"Good. I can't wait; I finally get to meet the Rabid Wolverine" DJ jumped up and down

The next day John and DJ were in the locker room and Chris walks in and realizes who's there and begins to turn around…

"Chris man, come back over here" John said as he got up and brought Chris over to DJ.

"Hi, my name is Donna Jo Hogan, but you can call me DJ, everybody does. But I guess you already know that. Considering the fact that you apparently have been asking about me" DJ said very excitingly.

"Ya… by the way, my name's Chris Benoit" Chris said sounding very uncomfortable.

"I know that. Besides my dad, you're my favorite wrestler" DJ said sounding giddy.

"You know, now that I see you two together close up, you guys look a lot alike" John stated

"You really think so?" DJ cocked her head to the side


	13. Getting to the bottom of this

Chapter 13: Getting to the bottom of this

"John, come here" Chris said as he pulled John to the other side of the room with him.

"Whoa there Chris, calm down" John replied as Chris let go of him.

"Sorry. I'll tell you about the whole thing later, just don't say anything like that to DJ" Chris said sounding concerned.

"Say what?" John was confused

"That she looks like me" Chris said making it seem obvious of what he was talking about.

"Ok, I won't, just chill" John said trying to calm him down.

"I just have to talk to Terry first, ok" Chris said finally being calm.

"Ok, I'll take Deej out and you can go find him, he's around here somewhere"

"Alright, thanks John"

"No prob man" John said as he walked over to DJ "Deej, let's go, I'm taking you out"

"Ok?" DJ said sounding confused "Nice to meet you Chris"

"Nice to meet you too" Chris replied

Later on while John was taking DJ out for lunch, Chris found Hogan and decided to finally have a talk with him…

"Terry man, we need to talk. I know that we've both been avoiding it" Chris said as he led Hogan back into his locker room.

"I know… You go first" Hogan said

"Ok, we need to tell her soon, cause her man is beginning to catch on and I want US to be the one to tell her" Chris stated pointing between them both

"That's fine, but how do you propose we do that? Just come out and say…I'm not your real dad, he is" Hogan asked

"Kind of, just not as bluntly as that, I think I should begin telling her why then continue from there" Chris suggested

"Sounds good to me. But where is she now?"

"Oh, I had John take her out for lunch, they should be back soon"

"We should tell her then"

"Alright, I hope she takes it ok"

"Me too Chris, me too"

About 15 minutes later John and DJ walked into the locker room…

"Hey guys what's up?" John asked looking at both Hogan and Chris.

"John, DJ I think that you two should sit down" Hogan said sounding concerned.

"Especially you DJ" Chris added

"Guys… What's going on?" DJ said nervously

"I don't know honey, let's just listen to what they say, ok" John said as they both sat on the couch.

"Ok DJ, I want you to pay attention and you need to understand alright?" Chris asked

By now DJ was concerned and you could tell by her voice "Ok I will Chris. Now please just tell me what's going on"

"Alright, here it goes… a long time ago, well not real long but it was a while ago. I had a wife, her name was Nancy, and we were very happy together; she was pregnant with our first child. One day she called me since I was on the road, traveling like usual with this job, and she told me that she was in the hospital and that she went into labor. I told her that I would get there ASAP. On my way there I knew that something was wrong because she was only 7 and a half months along. By the time I got there my suspicions were confirmed, she died giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. I love that girl with all my heart. Do you understand that DJ?"

"Of course I do. But what does that have to do with me?" DJ asked as she was about to get up and leave.

"Just wait DJ, he's almost done" Hogan said

Chris continued "But I was always on the road, and that isn't a good way for a kid to grow up. So, even though it killed me to do it, I had to give her up. But there was somebody within the business that his wife had just had a kid and I was also friends with, so I figured she could grow up with a sister. And I knew that he would take very good care of my daughter, and I can see that he did. The guy that took her in was Terry over there. So DJ, my baby girl that I still love with all my heart is… you"

"Dad…Terry… Is that true?" DJ asked on the verge of tears.

"Yes but you have to understand that it was all under good intentions" Hogan said as she ran out of the door to her car and drove home.

"I hope she's not too mad" Chris said sounding very concerned.

"She'll be fine after a little bit, she just went home. I'll go after a while and make sure she's ok" John said as he stood up from the couch.

"Ok" Hogan said

"But, I have to know… Why did you guys wait so long to tell her?" John asked, a little mad too

"Well for one, if we would have told her while she was still in school then she would have felt the obligation to move in with me and leave all of her friends. Even though I wouldn't have made her she would've thought that she'd have to anyways" Chris explained

"True" John agreed

"Also, we wanted her to be mature enough. Granted she was mature enough years ago, we just never really got around to it" Hogan added

John gave then a questioned look then asked "Never got around to it or didn't want to?"

"A little bit of both" Hogan answered

"Uh-huh, I see" John said nodding his head.

"Put yourself in our positions. What would you have done?" Chris asked trying to make John understand.

John thought for a moment then said "I guess that I would've probably done the same thing"

John headed home to DJ after about an hour. When he got home he saw her sitting in her favorite chair. He quietly walked over to her.

"Honey, are you alright?" John asked concerned.

"No I'm not. All my life I grew up thinking that Terry was my dad now I find out that Chris Benoit is. I have nothing against him and I know that he said it killed him to give me up, I can understand that situation. But why didn't they tell me sooner?" DJ said getting a hold of herself.

"I asked them the same thing and they basically said that they didn't want all of that pressure put on you while you were in school" John said helping her understand.

"But I have been out of school for like 3 years now. So still, why didn't they tell me before now?" DJ said still sounding a little hysterical.

"Ok hun, think about it. If you were in their places, would you have wanted to tell your daughter that?"

"Well no, but still they should have told me sooner"

"Deej, they're still at the arena. You should really go talk to them" John said helping her out of her chair.

"Ok, but will you come with me?" DJ said to him with her eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"If you need me to" John said sincerely.

"Please" DJ said

"Alright, let's go" John said as they walked out the door.

They got to the arena. Terry and Chris explained everything to DJ. She was very calm about it, of course she was mad, but she understood why they didn't tell her till now.

"You know, it's gonna be a while before I get used to calling you dad" DJ said smiling.

"I know; I truly am sorry that we put all of this pressure on you. You know, if you want to, you can still call Terry dad. Since he is the one that raised you" Chris said sounding sincere as possible hugging his daughter.

"Is that ok?" DJ asked as she turned to Terry

"Yes that's ok" Terry replied

"Are we the only ones that know about this?" John asked

"Ya, if you guys want to then you can tell all the rest of your friends since the secret's out" Chris said suggested

"Ok but I want you guys to be there with us when we tell them since they're all like family" DJ stated

"Alright" Terry and Chris said in unison.

The next day they all met at DJ and Johns' house to discuss the information that DJ and John were told the night before. They all arrived there by around 2:00…

"WOW! Chris Benoit… Dude, what are you doing here?" Dave asked as they shook hands.

"Well, Terry and I have something to tell you guys that we told DJ and John last night and we felt that you all should know about it" Chris explained

"Alright…So what is it?" Lita asked anxious to hear about it.

So Chris explained the whole situation to everyone. It was quiet for about 5 minutes.

Then Lakyn said "So, DJ's not my real sister?"

"Not by blood honey, but she's still your sister" Hogan explained

"So does that mean that she's still you daughter?" Lakyn asked sounding almost more concerned than what DJ was before.

"Yes and no. Like I said, not by blood, but Chris said that it was ok if she still calls me dad, but Terry or dad it doesn't matter to me"

Everybody kept on talking about how amazed they were about the whole thing.

"So that's what you meant when you said that DJ was LIKE a daughter to you" John said to Hulk.

"Yes" Hulk said as he hit himself in the forehead and just shook his head.


	14. To stay or not to stay

A/N: SORRY, I SEEM TO BE JUMPING AHEAD ALL OF THE TIME, BUT THINK ABOUT IT, IF ALL OF THIS HAPPENED SO CLOSE TOGETHER IT WOULD BE A LITTLE OVERWHELMING, DON'T YA THINK? ANYWAYS…ON WITH THE STORY.

Chapter 14: To stay or not to stay?

It had been a few months since "the secret" came out. Everybody was used to it by now. Hogan said that it was OK, so DJ had gotten into the routine of calling him Terry and surprisingly she was calling Chris, dad which made him happier than he had ever been. By now DJ had gotten to meet Chris' side of the family. They all loved her, they didn't treat her any different than all the rest of the family. It was as if she had known them her whole life. Which was a good thing.

But enough with that… for now anyways. We are now checking up on Rey and seeing how his relationship with Trish is…

"Trish, honey…I love you" Rey said as he stared back at her.

"Ya, me too" Trish said "Do you happen to know where DJ is?"

"Ya, she's down the hall in John and Chris' locker room, why?" Rey asked a little annoyed that she just practically waved off his feelings for her.

"No reason. I'll be back later, ok" Trish replied

"Ok bye honey" Rey said as she walked out the door.

She walked into John and Chris' locker room and saw DJ sitting on the couch with no one else around.

"Hey Deej" Trish said as she plopped on the couch next to DJ.

"Oh hey Trish, and if you could please. Deej is like a little pet name, so to speak, for me that only John calls me so just call me DJ. Ok" DJ said obviously annoyed.

"Alright… Guess what?" Trish replied sounding happy.

"What?" DJ asked

"Well last night Rey and I…" Trish said before DJ cut her off.

"How many times do I have to tell you…Rey is like a brother to me and I really don't care to hear what you two do behind closed doors, alright!" DJ yelled

"Ok, Fine, I'll see ya later" Trish said as she slammed the door behind her. Then John walked in.

"What was that about?" John asked as he went over to sit with DJ on the couch.

"It never fails. Once again she was trying to tell me what her and Rey did last night and I've told her like a million times that I don't want to hear it because he's like a brother to me. I don't need to know that kind of stuff" DJ said still angry with Trish.

"It's ok Deej, that's just how she is. She's a bitch" John said calming her down.

"Ya, at least she's not psycho like Christy was, plus Rey really seems to like her. So I guess we have to be nice" DJ said calmly.

"Ya, unless we feel that something's wrong"

"The sad thing is… the only problem seems to be us. Rey loves her so much. I just don't see why"

"Just let it go honey. Maybe if we forget about it then it'll all work out" John suggested

"Ok I guess. So who are you going against tonight?"

"The WWE Champ, we're gonna be starting an on again off again feud"

"Oh god, JBL… he's as arrogant as his character is" DJ said disgusted

"Ya but that's why its gonna be so great when they have me take his title at WrestleMania 21 next year"

"Oh my god. Johnny are you serious? They're gonna have you be the WWE Champ?" DJ said surprised

"Yes, Ma'am" John said confidently.

"That's awesome honey…WOW!" said a very happy DJ.

"Well I'll be back in a little bit, I have to go lose from a chair shot to the head that the ref doesn't see" John said amused.

"Are you gonna be ok?" asked DJ a little concerned.

"Always am, love ya Deej" John said as they kissed then he left the room.

"You know what, I'm not gonna let it go until I talk to him" DJ said to herself. So she got up and walked down to Rey's locker room. Lucky for DJ, Trish was in the girls' locker room talking to Torrie about their match for the night.

"Hey Rey Rey" DJ said as she walked in the room.

"Oh hey Donna. What's up?" Rey asked smiling.

"Nothin much, I just wanted to talk to you about something" DJ said still trying to sound happy.

"Ok, what is it?" Rey asked

"It's about Trish. John told me to let it go, but before I did, I wanted to talk to you"

"Ok, go for it" Rey said uneasily

"Well alright, now you have to tell me the truth, ok"

"Don't I always?" Rey asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course… Well, I wanna know… why do you like Trish?" DJ asked hoping that she wasn't being too rude.

"I don't know, she just makes me happy… Why do you like John?" Rey replied trying to make her understand.

"He makes me laugh, he listens, he's there when I need him, I love him and he loves me back" DJ said which brought a smile to her face every time she talked about John.

"Ok then… Why? Do you have a problem with her?" Rey asked a little irritated but it didn't show in his tone of voice.

"Kind of…Well, yes I do. She just doesn't seem right for you" said DJ concerned

"How is that?" Rey asked trying to be calm about it.

"Well for one, I always see her flirting with other guys; I don't know what she would call it. But I would call it flirting. And two, she always tells me what you two do behind closed doors and I've told her like a million times that I don't want to hear it because you're like a brother to me. It's like she's trying to make me jealous when, no offense, I have John, so I have nothing to be jealous about" DJ said finally taking a breath.

"No offense taken, ok Donna, calm down, breath…there ya go" Rey said trying to calm her down.

"Sorry Rey, but she just pisses me off. Basically if you tell me right now that you truly do love her, then I'll just grin and bear it. I won't mention it again and we can pretend that we never had this talk"

"Ok…I love Trish. Sorry but I'm gonna stay with her" Rey said as sincerely as he could.

"That's fine. Now remember, this talk is just between you and me…deal?"

"Deal"

"Well I gots to get back to John and Chris's locker room. They're probably back there by now"

"Alright. Talk to ya later Donna Jo" Rey said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey now, my dad doesn't even call me that, only when he's mad. Donna is good enough, so don't go adding the middle name now" DJ said smiling back at him.

"Gotcha" Rey said as she left.

DJ walked back to John and Chris's locker room and sure enough John was already there talking to Chris.

"Hey honey" Chris said to her.

"Hey Deej" John added

"Hey dad, hey John" DJ replied back

"Where were you at?" asked John suspiciously

"Just talkin to one half of the tag team champs"

"Deej… which one?" John said a little worried.

"Rey… don't worry hun, it's not what you think. I was just seeing how he was" DJ confirmed

"Ok" John said, pleased with the answer.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'it wasn't what you think'?" Chris asked sounding lost.

"Deej doesn't like Trish, so I thought that she was going to give Rey a piece of her mind, that's all" John replied

"I don't blame her. I don't know, there's just something about Trish that I don't like" Chris agreed

The next day DJ had to go back over to RAW. She couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news about John. But they had some news for DJ that wouldn't make her very happy. They knew that for a fact.

DJ walked into the locker room that Dave, Lakyn, Lita, Randy and her all shared.

"Aunt Dee-ay" Jaidyn said as she ran to give her aunt a hug.

"Hey Jaidyn…How have you been?" DJ said as she sat on the couch with Jaidyn on her lap.

"Good…Guess what" Jaidyn said who had just turned 3 a few weeks before, so she was talking about 60 perfect.

"What honey?" DJ asked

"Daddy's getting da big belt at WestleAnia next year" Jaidyn said very excited.

"That's awesome. Your uncle John is getting the other big belt that night too" DJ replied also excitedly.

"Is John really getting the WWE title?" Dave asked

"Ya, and he's taking it from the 'wrestling god', self proclaimed might I add. Who you takin it from?" DJ asked curiously.

"He's taking it from Triple H who takes it from me" Randy answered

"Oh really? When does this happen?" asked DJ wondering if Randy was telling the truth.

"Well, this year Chris Benoit will win the Royal Rumble and instead of going for the WWE title, he's gonna come over to RAW. So at WM 20 there will be a triple threat match between Chris, Paul, and HBK. Benoit will win. Then later in the year at Summer Slam, Randy will win it from Chris and become the youngest Heavyweight Champ. Then Paul takes it back, kicks Randy out of Evolution, then you start seeing Dave thinking about having the title, yadda yadda, then at WM 21 he wins it" Lakyn explained

"That's awesome. Wait, Chris gets the title, he didn't even tell me, his own daughter" DJ said a little disappointed.

"That's cause he doesn't know yet, we thought that you'd like to tell him" Lita said

"Really? Thanks guys" DJ added

"Ya well, now that you're happy… we have some bad news" Randy said apologetically.

"How bad?" DJ asked sounding concerned.

"That depends on how you look at it. It's about Trish" Dave said closing his eyes as if he was blocking a hit.

"Oh God…What?" DJ sighed

"Well, next week on RAW, Vince will announce that there's gonna be a draft where some RAW and SMACKDOWN! stars switch and well… Trish is gonna be on RAW" Lakyn explained.

"Please tell me that Rey comes over too" DJ said hoping that he did so that she wouldn't have to put up with Trish as much.

"Nope, sorry. Just Trish, Jason (Christian) and Adam (Edge)" Lita said

"Man that totally su…" DJ said realizing that Jaidyn was still sitting on her lap "is not good" she finished.

"Daddy, I have to go pee pee" Jaidyn stated

"Alright sweetie, let's go" Dave said as he took her to the bathroom.

Once they were out of earshot DJ asked "Lakyn, this sucks, are you serious? Is Trish actually gonna be on RAW?"

"Yep, sorry D, I had nothing to do with this one" Lakyn replied as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait" DJ said remembering something that Lakyn said a little while ago "So Randy and Dave leave Evolution. What about us?"

"We leave with our 'boyfriends' we don't stay with Trips, don't worry" Lakyn confirmed.

"Good" DJ sighed

"Guess what D" Randy said

"What?" DJ said hoping that it wasn't more bad news.

"I know that we figured that we wouldn't have to, but after I win the title at Summer Slam, you come into the ring and celebrate with me and…we have to kiss" Randy finished

"Well…It shouldn't be too bad, it's not like it means anything. You love Lita and I love John" DJ replied

"Right" Randy said a little uneasily but the only one to pick up on it was DJ, she notices little things like that.


	15. It's time to shake things up

Chapter 15: It's time to shake things up

Randy told DJ that he had to talk to her, just her. So they decided to show up at RAW next Monday earlier than everyone else was planning to.

When DJ got there and got to the locker room, she noticed that Randy was already there. She wondered what was up cause he looked depressed or something. She sat on the couch right next to him and said "Hey Rand what's…" then she got cut off by him kissing her. The kiss lasted a good 15 seconds; DJ pulled away when she realized what was going on.

"Randall Keith Orton, what the hell?!" DJ asked appalled at what just happened.

"Sorry D, I just kind of acted on an impulse" Randy replied apologetically.

"What? But why me, you have a girlfriend that loves you. And I have a boyfriend that loves me and I love him back. You love Li, don't you?" DJ said very panicky.

"Well, ya I do love her. Actually I plan on marrying her" Randy said looking away from DJ.

"Then why did you kiss me?" DJ asked still pretty steamed about the whole thing.

"You kissed me back" Randy tried to argue.

"Ya, but then I pulled away. Now answer my question" DJ demanded.

"I don't know. I thought that I used to have a little crush on you and I thought that you might have felt the same way. So I thought that we could kiss and see if I felt anything. Cause I thought that little bit of a crush was still there" Randy said obviously feeling bad.

"Well…" DJ urged him to continue.

"I didn't feel anything" Randy replied as DJ sighed in relief.

"Good, cause I didn't either. Do you not feel anything when you kiss Li?" DJ wondered

"Don't get me wrong now, I see huge fireworks, I love her with all my heart…" Randy tried to explain as DJ cut him off.

"Just stop right there OK, you're confusing me. How about we just pretend that this never happened, alright?" DJ pleaded

"OK" Randy agreed

"Now what did you need to talk to me about?" DJ changed the conversation.

"That was it D, sorry" Randy apologized

"It's OK Rand, remember like I said, just pretend it didn't happen" DJ finished

"Petend what not happen?" Jaidyn asked as she walked in the room.

"Nothing Jay, where's your mom and dad?" DJ asked hoping that they weren't too close behind

"Down da hall. I beat dem here" Jaidyn replied with a big smile on her face.

"Good job, you must have ran fast" Randy said

"Yeppers" Jaidyn replied confidently.

"Hey Dave, hey Lakyn" DJ greeted as they walked in.

"Hey D, hey Rand, what's up?" Lakyn asked as she sat down.

"Nothin much" replied Randy

"Hey D, are you ready for your match against Victoria tonight?" Dave asked as he sat down next to his wife.

"Ya, I'm not too excited though, it's not like I'm winning her title. Even though it is a title match" DJ sighed, getting that title is her goal in this company.

"Oh ya, Li's gonna come out and hit you with a chair" Lakyn remembered

"Ya, it kinda sucks, but I'll eventually get that title, so no worries" DJ said confidently.

"Not as long as I'm here" Lita said as she walked in the room.

"Oh bull, you know I could beat you" DJ bragged

"Ya, but it's not what you say. It's what the script says" Lita replied sticking her tongue out at DJ.

"I know, I wish they would change it, you know. We could still have the story lines, I like those. I just wish that the matches were real and not staged. That way the champ can truly be the champ, you know what I'm sayin" DJ said as they all agreed.

"Mommy look, it's Woooo-man" Jaidyn said as Flair walked in.

"What do you want Ric?" Randy asked in a tiresome tone.

"Actually it's Paul, he has a weird request" Ric replied

"And what would that be, he doesn't want you to wipe his ass anymore" DJ said laughing and made the others laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, he wants to talk to Lita…alone" Ric said as Randy sat back down.

"He better be nice. What's it about anyways?" Randy questioned

"To tell you the truth Randy, I don't know. Besides Lita can handle herself. Plus, I'll make sure that he doesn't pull anything, ok" Ric confirmed

"Alright Li, be back ASAP, ok" Randy said

"Ok hun, I will" Lita said as she gave Randy a kiss and reluctantly walked with Flair to Evolution's locker room, where she saw Trips just standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Trips…What are you smiling for?" Lita asked

"You wanna know?" he teased

"Well ya, that would be nice" Lita replied

"Ok, how well do you know your boyfriend?" he asked walking around the room.

"Pretty well, why?" Lita stated

"Well, guess what I saw earlier?" Trips teased some more.

"Just tell me. I know you want to" Lita said getting a little irritated.

"Alright, alright, you told me to, so…I went to you guys' locker room earlier, I was going to tell Randy something about tonight and I didn't bother knocking because, well, I'm The Game, people should be ready when I come into a room. I just quietly opened the door and I saw him kissing someone. There could be a reason behind it. So I'd ask him about it first, before you go killing him" Trips explained

"Are you serious? Who was he kissing?" Lita asked on the verge of tears.

"It was DJ. Isn't she like your best friend or something?"

"Ya, she is" Lita said sadly "Thanks for telling me Trips, I'll see ya later… Ric" she waved bye as she walked out of the room.

She walked back to their restricted locker room, she was obviously sad.

"Li, honey. What's wrong" Randy asked putting his arm around her.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" Lita replied cockily as she pulled away from him.

"Actually ya, I would" Randy said trying to get it out.

"Tell me, why did you and DJ come here early?" she asked getting a little more upset at each thing she said.

"We came to talk about our roles" DJ answered

"Oh really?" Lita asked just a little bit calmer.

"Ya" replied Randy wondering what she was getting at.

"Then why did Paul see you two kissing?" Lita yelled as the room went silent.

"Lita honey, calm down… we were practicing for Summer Slam, I know that it's a few months away but we have to make the kiss look believable" Randy said trying to calm her down.

"And apparently it did" DJ added

"Are you sure?" Lita asked obviously unsure if they were telling the truth or not.

"Li, I've told you before, I have never and will never cheat on you" Randy said sincerely.

"D, is he telling the truth?" Lita turned to one of her best friends for the answer.

"Of course he is. Besides, do you think that we'd ever do that to you?" DJ asked seriously.

"Well…No" Lita said, a little unsure of her answer.

"Then there's nothing to worry about, OK" DJ replied

"Well, I guess so…alright, I believe you guys" Lita said as she got back into a better mood.


	16. I don't like drafts

Chapter 16: I don't like drafts

It was the next Monday and DJ's cell phone had just rang…

"Hey John" DJ said into the receiver.

"Hey Deej, what's up, you don't sound too happy" John replied

"Trish is being drafted over here to RAW tonight and they even have me tagging with her on the show. Now I really have to be nice" DJ wined

John sighed then said "Do it for Rey, babe ok"

"Oh alright" DJ agreed

"Speaking of Rey, he says that he wants to talk to you so here his is" John said as he handed the phone to Rey.

"Hey Donna, what's up?" Rey asked

"Hey Rey, oh nothin much, you?" she asked

"Ummm…well I wanted to ask you something"

"Ok, shoot"

"Well, it's about Trish… you know how I love her, right?"

"Yes" DJ replied reluctantly.

"Well, I want to ask her to marry me and since we had that secret talk a few months back, I thought that I would ask you what you thought"

"REY MYSTERIO! YOU GUYS HAVE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR 4 MONTHS. HOW CAN YOU MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT ALREADY?" DJ asked

"I knew that you wouldn't understand" Rey stated as he hung up the phone.

DJ waited a few minutes to be sure that John had his own phone back and she called back.

"Yo" John answered the phone.

"John, dude, you need to talk to Rey" DJ said seriously.

"Ok… how come?"

"Not just because I don't like her but because he has only been dating Trish for 4 months"

"So…"

"So? He wants to ask her to marry him"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, dead serious. That's what he just told me and I yelled at him, so he hung up on me"

"So that's why he looked pissed when he gave me my phone back"

"Probably"

"Hey Deej" Trish said as she walked into the locker room.

"I have told you a million times…I want YOU to call me DJ, only John calls me Deej" DJ yelled then referred back to the phone and said "Honey, I gots to go. I'll talk to you later… love you too…bye babe" DJ finished as she closed the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Sorry DJ. What's wrong with you?" Trish asked

"Nothing. Sorry I yelled Trish, it's just that I found out some news that I didn't like" DJ replied

"Really? What's that?" Trish asked curiously.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough" DJ said as she sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Ok" Trish said as she just waved of the whole conversation.

"Are you ready for your RAW debut tonight?" DJ asked Trish, trying to be nice.

"Ya, its no big deal. I've been here longer than you so I know how to handle myself" Trish replied

"Are you saying that I don't know what I'm doing?" DJ asked ready for a heated argument with Trish.

"No no no DJ, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I'm more experienced than you" Trish stated

"Ok, I guess I'll let that one slide" DJ said as she patted Trish on the shoulder "Well I'm hungry so I'm going down to catering. I'll see ya later" DJ added as she walked out the door.

When she got down to catering she saw Trips and Flair sitting at a table and she decided to have a little talk with Trips.

"Hey Paul" DJ said sitting down across from the two.

"Don't call me that" Trips said as he just glared up at her.

"But that is your name. Isn't it?"

"Yes, but I have not given you the permission to call me that"

"Fine! Anyways, I want to know what your intentions are"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you tell Lita about that kiss that you saw?"

"Because…You know I like to ruin everything good"

"So that's the only reason, there's nothing behind it?" DJ asked irritably

"Nope, enjoy" Trips said as DJ walked back to the locker room, happy that everyone else was there and she wasn't stuck alone with Trish

"Hey Lita, who are you supposed to be tagging with tonight?" DJ asked, a little worried that Lita would yell at her.

"Victoria. I've told you that like a million times" Lita replied, annoyed that she had to answer the same question, yet again.

"Sorry, I forgot. I didn't pay attention to it because the finish is supposed to be me covering you for the 3 count" DJ said

"Oh, I see. I do that sometimes too" Lita stated, understanding why DJ forgot.

"Hey, since DJ and I are supposed to win, why does it matter who makes the pin?" Trish asked

"I don't know Trish. Why don't you go ask creative" DJ insisted

"Ok I will" Trish said as she left to have it changed. Which turned out to benefit DJ. They had it so that after DJ does her finisher which she got from her boyfriend, it's the standing fireman's carry slam (FU) but she calls it the JC :P Trish tags herself in, makes the cover to steal the win from DJ, which starts a feud between the two.

XxXxX

The next day DJ went to the SMACKDOWN! taping to surprise John. Since she hasn't been there to see him in about a month. Of course she wanted to see her dad too.

"Hey honey" John said to her over the phone.

"Hey babe, how are you?" DJ asked

"I'm good, just hangin with your dad, he says hi"

"Hi dad. Speaking of my dad, guess what"

"What?"

"He's gonna finally get the heavyweight title at Wrestle Mania"

"That's awesome Deej, does he know yet?"

"Nope, but don't tell him, I want to"

"Ok, I'll put him on the phone"

"You don't have to do that" DJ said as she knocked on the door.

"Hold on Deej, I gotta answer the door"

"Ok" she said as John opened the door.

"Deej, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" John asked excitedly giving her a huge hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Well this is a great surprise. Hey, go tell your dad, I want to see his reaction" John said happily.

"Tell me what?" Chris asked

"Hey Daddy" DJ said as she hugged him "I wanted to tell you what's gonna happen to you for the show"

"Ok, tell me" Chris urged

"First off, you win the Royal Rumble. Which means that you automatically get main event at Wrestle Mania 20 and a title shot. They have you switching over to RAW and being in a Triple Threat match for the heavyweight title against Triple H and HBK" DJ explained

"So… Do I win?" Chris asked eagerly

"After 18 years dad, you finally get the title. I'm so happy for you" she said as she hugged him again.

"D, are you serious? Do I really win?" Chris asked in shock.

"Yes dad, you do and you deserve it"

"Sweet, that is awesome"

"But you only hold it for 4 months" DJ said obviously feeling a little bad for bringing some bad news. But with all good news, there has to be some bad news.

"So. I still get it. Who do I lose it to" Chris said always looking on the bright side of things.

"Randy, he'll become the youngest champ, then they have a feud planned between him and Trips"

"That's ok; he has a bright future in the company, so I don't mind losing it to him"

"Hey, I just realized, when Chris goes over to RAW, it'll leave me with just Rob and Rey. I don't have a problem with either of them but I'm way closer to Chris" John piped in

"We'll still come visit you, don't worry honey" DJ said comforting him.

"Alright. So, how is it tagging with Trish?" John asked

"Great actually. I don't have to tag with her anymore" DJ said matter-of-factly.

"How come?" Chris asked

"Oh, she complained about me making the pin, so she went to creative and asked to change it. And they decided to have her steal the win and start a feud between us. So it's great" DJ said with a huge grin.

"Good deal" John stated

"Ya it is. John did you talk to Rey?" DJ asked

"I tried to but every time he blows me off" John replied

"Why? What do you need to talk to him about?" Chris asked curiously

"He wants to ask Trish to marry him" DJ stated

"How long have they been dating?" Chris asked sounding like he had an idea.

"Only 4 months" John answered

"I'll be right back" Chris said and before DJ or John could say anything, he stormed out the door and down the hall to Rey and Rob's locker room.

He barged into the room, saw Rob and asked "Where's Rey?"

"He's in the bathroom. Why?" Rob said with a questioned look on his face.

"I need to talk some sense into that boy" Chris replied to Rob, then yelled "Rey get out here, I need to talk to you"

"Ok, ok, ok. Hold on" Rey said coming out of the bathroom zipping up his pants "What is it Chris?"

"I want to hear it from you myself"

"Hear what?" Rey asked, obviously confused.

"Are you thinking of marrying Trish?" Chris sounded mad

"Well…ya, why?" Rey answered

"How much do you know about her? Do you know if she loves you back? Do your friends like her? What do your parents think? What do her parents think?" Chris says, obviously pissed by now.

"OK…1: A lot, I guess, 2: I think so, 3: I think so and for 4 and 5: I don't know, neither knows about us"

"Rey, what the hell are you thinking?" Chris said then Rey headed towards the door "Don't even think about it, you're staying here and you're gonna hear me out" Chris said as he stood in front of the door so Rey couldn't leave.

"What do you want me to do Chris? I love her" Rey pleaded

"No, you don't. You just think you do. I know how it is; I've been through it before. I thought that I loved this one girl, but it turned out that she was cheating on me almost the whole time we were together. After her I fell in love with Nancy. We were together for at least 2 years before we got married, then we had DJ" Chris said trying to convince Rey.

"What are you saying?" Rey questioned

"I'm saying…that you are moving too damn fast, slow down. If you really love her, then you'll get to know her before you even consider asking her that question" Chris said more calmly

Rey sighed "I guess you're right Chris. I'm sorry; I'll wait a while before I bring it up again"

"Thank you. You know that I'm just looking out for you, right?" Chris said

"Ya, I know" Rey stated as Chris left.

"Dude, do you mean it? Are you really gonna wait?" asked Rob

"Ya, while Chris was practically yelling at me, I was thinking…Why am I moving this fast? Just because I love her now, doesn't mean that I should marry her, right?" Rey asked

"Exactly" Rob said

Back in Chris and John's locker room…

"Problem solved" Chris said confidently

"What?" John asked

"Rey. He's gonna get to know Trish more before he even thinks about actually asking her" Chris replied

"Good, so you talked some sense into him?" DJ questioned

"I sure did" Chris said as he sat down.

"Thank you dad. At least someone talked to him" DJ said as she glared over at John then grinned.

"Deej, I told you, I tried" John wined

"I'm just kidding honey, I know you tried" DJ said as she gave him a sympathetic look. "So what matches do they have planned for you guys tonight?" DJ asked

"Actually, they have John and I in a tag match tonight" Chris replied

"Against who?" DJ asked

"The tag champs" John answered

"Is it for the titles?" DJ asked, a little skeptically.

"Ya" Chris said

"Do you guys win?" DJ asked sounding happy.

"Yes, but we won't have them for long. Rob and Rey get them back in a few weeks because I can't be holding a SMACKDOWN! title when I go to RAW" Chris replied with a smile cause he knew that he was finally gonna be getting the title in a few months.

"So when do you get the women's title?" John asked

"I don't know yet. They said that I'll eventually get it and that it'd be at one of the joint ppv's, so that sounded good enough for me" DJ replied

"Sounds good to me too" Chris added "Come on John let's go get those titles" Chris said as he started to drag John away from DJ.

"Alright, love ya Deej" John said as he kissed DJ.

"Love ya too…See ya dad"

"Bye" Chris said as him and John left the room.

DJ left, she had to get back over to where the next RAW house show was gonna be the next day. When she got there and walked into the locker room, she saw Lita on the couch, curled up crying…

"Li, why are you crying?" DJ asked as she sat next to Lita.

"Because I don't want Randy to break up with me" Lita replied trying to dry her eyes.

"Now why would he do that?" DJ asked

"Because he saw Adam (Edge) kissing me"

"What? Wait a second. Now tell me what happened"

"Well I was walking down to catering, to meet up with Randy, and Adam stopped me. He started coming on to me and I tried pushing him away but he kept going, he had me pinned against the wall and then he kissed me. I tried my hardest to push away but I couldn't. He finally let me go when Randy came over and asked what's going on. Then Randy ran off, pissed as hell, and I haven't gotten to talk to him yet" Lita said starting to cry again.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" DJ asked sympathetically

"Would you, please"

"Ya, do you know where he is?"

"He probably went to Trips' locker room, he's here"

"I'll be back" DJ said in the Arnold Schwarzenegger (sorry if it's spelled wrong) voice, which made Lita smile a little.

DJ walked down to Evolution's locker room and sure enough Randy was there. And lucky for DJ, Trips and Flair were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Rand, is Trips or Flair here?" DJ asked as she sat next to Randy.

"No, they went out for lunch. Why?" Randy asked cockily but you could tell he was sad.

"Cause I wanted to talk to you without those two around"

"Ok, what about?" Randy asked, obviously thinking about what he saw.

"I heard what happened, Li told me"

"Slut" Randy muttered

"What was that?" DJ asked knowing what he just called one of her best friends.

"Nothing" he replied

"You haven't even talked to her yet" DJ said pissed.

"I don't need to. I know what I saw"

"Do you? Randy, Lita has never ever lied to me in my entire life, and I have known her since kindergarten ok and she told me that Adam had her pinned against the wall. She tried to get out but she couldn't. Before that, he was flirting with her. She told him to stop, because she didn't like it. But he wouldn't, then HE kissed HER. And I bet that if you were watching long enough then you would have seen that she was squirming, trying to get away from him. Did you notice that?" DJ said in pretty much one breath.

"Well no but…"

DJ cut him off "But nothing Randall, you need to talk to her now. I bet you know how she felt when she found out about our little kiss. She's in our locker room balling her eyes out because she thinks that you're gonna break up with her" DJ said pointing to the door.

"Alright, I'll go" Randy said as he went to leave as Trips walked in.

"Where do you think you're going" Trips said, sounding like he was the master.

"I'm gonna go talk to Li" Randy stated

"No you're not…I said…" Trips said before he got knocked out from a punch from DJ.

"Damn D, you got a helluva punch" Randy complemented

"Thanks, now help me get him onto the couch so Naitch just thinks he was asleep" DJ said

"Alright" Randy said as he helped DJ drag Trips over to the couch.

Then they went back to their locker room. Randy and Lita settled everything.

"I'm gonna have a match scheduled for me and Adam, and I ain't gonna take it easy on him. I'm gonna give him hell for what he did to my girl. Nobody kisses her but me" Randy said as he smiled at Lita.

"I don't like drafts" DJ said a little worried about the match. She didn't want Randy to go too over hand with it, other wise he could be suspended and none of them want that to happen.


	17. Why?

Chapter 17: Why?

"Adam man, what do you think you're doing?" Jason asked them as they walked into their locker room.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked pretending like he didn't know.

"Kissing Lita. Dude, Randy could kick your ass. You know that, right?"

"He could if I let him"

"You didn't answer my question…What were you thinking? She has a boyfriend" Jay was obviously pissed

"I don't care if she has a boyfriend… I like what I see"

"But you have a wife"

"I don't see her all of the time though"

"So… Then leave"

"No way Jay. I don't think so"

"Well you knew what this business was like when you joined. So you have no excuse for what you did. I just might tell Allana"

"Dude, Jay please don't tell her. I promise, I won't do anything like that again" Adam begged

Jay caved after a few minutes "I guess. But next time, I swear I'm telling her"

"Alright"

Meanwhile…

"Eric, I want a match against Edge tonight" Randy said as he barged into Bischoffs office.

"Why? You guys aren't even in the same storyline" Eric replied

"So. We don't have to be in a feud to have a match, do we?"

"No…Alright, you got your match Randy"

"Thank you" Randy said walking out as Edge came in "See you in the ring tonight" Randy said smirking.

Adam walked over to Bischoff, "What is he talking about?"

"Sorry Adam, you have a match against him tonight…Did you need to see me?" Eric asked

"Ya, I was going to ask you that if Randy ever asked for a match against me to deny it"

"Why?"

"Cause I kissed Lita"

"So…" Eric wondered what the big deal was.

"She didn't want me too" Edge said as he walked away.

"Dumbass" Eric muttered

Later on when the show started Eric came out to the arena and informed everybody that the main event was gonna be a street fight between Randy and Edge. Randy liked the sound of that. Edge was dreading it and he should be, because he'll soon find out that Randy can be a mellow guy but once you piss him off, you better watch it. To go along with it they basically re-enacted what happened on the tron. But of course since DJ is dating Randy for the show, they just put DJ in Lita's place and instead of DJ being the one to talk to Randy, they had Lakyn do it. They did all of that because otherwise fans would be confused as to why Randy and Edge were having a street fight cause there's always some tension between the two opponents in that type of match.

During the match it seemed a little weird for Randy because he was getting pops instead of heat. So obviously Randy was acting as the face for this match. That just came as a blur to Randy though. He was focused on just beating Edge to a bloody pulp, which he succeeded in. The ref had to stop the match because of too much blood loss and still Randy kept beating on Edge so then Dave came down to the ring and stopped him and the show ended with Dave having to practically drag Randy to the back.

Once they got backstage Lita was there waiting for Randy. Dave still had a hold of him cause he was still wanting to get at Edge.

"Randy honey, calm down. It's ok" Lita said as she held Randy's face in her hands.

"No it's not. He shouldn't have done that to you" Randy said still trying to get away from Dave.

Lita slapped Randy across the face and said "Randy, I said it's ok. You beat him to a bloody pulp. Now please calm down"

Randy calmed down and Dave let go of him and walked back to the locker room. "Thanks Li, I needed that. I'm sorry; it's just that it pisses me off when people make others do something that they don't want to do. It's not right. I would never even dream about making anybody, especially you, do something that they wouldn't want to" Randy said then him and Lita kissed until DJ came over to see how everything was.

"Well then, I guess that everybody's ok now" DJ said just smiling at them.

"Yep" Lita smiled back as she wiped her lips.

"Well except for Adam. D would you go check on him please? I would, but I've done enough damage already" Randy said with his arm around Lita.

"Alright, meet me back in the locker room in about 10 – 15 minutes" DJ replied

"Ok thanks D" Randy answered

"No prob" DJ said as she walked to the trainer's office and saw Jay in there with Adam.

"What do you want?" Jay asked coldly

"Jay, man calm down. Even though Adam brought it on himself, I still want to see if he's ok" DJ replied calmly

"I'll be fine. No broken bones, just cuts, scrapes and bruises. I'll probably be sore tomorrow though. Thanks for asking at least somebody besides Jay here, no offense, cares" Adam said getting up from the table.

"Non taken" Jay said

"No problem. I was gonna check on you anyways, but to tell you the truth it was Randy who asked me to check on ya. He would have checked himself but he didn't want anything else to start" DJ confided

"Really?" Adam asked amazed

"Ya. Dude Adam, Randy is a nice person and he doesn't mind you at all, you just pissed him off. And when he gets pissed, you don't want to mess with him" DJ explained

"Do you think that it'd be ok if I went and apologized to him and Lita?" Adam asked

"Ya, it should be alright" DJ replied as they walked back to the locker room.

"Adam, Jay, stay right here. I'll tell them that you're here" DJ said as she walked into the room.

"Hey D, so how's Adam?" Randy asked

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right outside the door with Jay, but don't worry he just wants to apologize" DJ said hoping Randy wouldn't go on a rage again.

"Ok then they can come in" Lita said then Randy looked at her "It's ok Randy, just stay calm, alright"

"Ok" Randy replied

DJ opened the door and let Adam and Jay in.

"Hey Randy, hey Lita. Look I'm really really sorry about what happened. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I can understand if you guys never want to talk to me again let alone forgive me" Adam said then looked at the ground.

"I think that Randy has gotten retribution. So I'm sure we can talk to you and I can forgive you if you promise to never EVER pull anything like that again. Because I will always have somebody watching out for me if I can't defend myself" Lita said as she looked around the room at everyone.

Adam also looked around the room at everyone and said "Alright I promise. I won't do anything like that again"

"Ummm…I'm sorry too Adam, I got a little carried away in the match but you just…" Randy said as Adam cut him off.

"I know, I pissed you off. DJ explained it to me. But just so I know…If I ever make you mad again, just let me know before you go beating the living hell out of me"

"Deal. Besides, I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Randy asked sincerely

"No, not too bad. It'll be ok, don't worry" Adam confirmed


	18. Wrestle Mania 20

Chapter 18: Wrestle Mania 20

"Deej, what are we doing here? Aren't we going to see then in about another hour or so?" John asked as he got out of DJ's navy blue convertible PT Cruiser.

"Yes but they've both been acting weird lately and it seems like they want to tell us something. So I thought that I'd confront them, I mean I grew up with her. She'll eventually have to tell me what's going on. Right?" DJ said confidently.

"I guess so. Deej, how do you pick up on these things? If you ask me, nothing seems different" John replied.

"I don't know. I guess that it's like a sixth sense or something" DJ said as she rang the doorbell.

Dave opened the door "Hey D, hey John. What are you guys doing here?" he asked quizzically.

"Deej says that she needs to talk to you guys" John answered

"Ok, come on in" Dave said confused

As DJ and John walked in DJ hugged Lakyn and said "Hey Lakyn, how are you?" Then DJ looked around "Where's Jaidyn?"

"I'm good and she's at dads. What brings you guys here? We'll see you in an hour" Lakyn asked as they all sat in the living room.

"Lakyn, you know how I can pick up on the little things, right?" DJ asked

"Ya" Lakyn said uneasily

"Well, I've been getting a weird vibe around you and Dave lately. Like you want to tell us all something but you don't know how to" DJ explained

Lakyn looked at Dave "There is something that we found out, it's not too serious, I hope not anyways. It's about somebody. Not us ok. I'll tell you then you can help me figure out how to tell everyone else" Lakyn replied

"Ok tell us" DJ urged

"Well…Christy's coming back" Lakyn said sitting back.

"Are you serious? How do you know?" DJ asked, taken aback at what was just told to her.

"Vince has decided to have this RAW Diva Search thing and Christy's one of the contestants. We just need to try and make sure that she doesn't win cause it's up to the fans who wins" Lakyn explained

"Das ist nicht sehr gute" DJ said rubbing her head.

"What?" John and Dave both asked confused.

"Sorry, some of Mr. Fahl's German has rubbed off on me from high school. It means: That is not very good" DJ said

"Ok" John said looking at DJ like she was crazy or something.

"Sorry" DJ said looking down like she was being scolded but then smiled at John.

"It's ok hun. Anyways, somehow PB has got to go" John said

"Ya. Should we tell everyone else?" Dave asked

"Definitely. We know how she is but we don't know what all she's capable of" DJ said

"But we should at least wait until next week. This week is WrestleMania; we don't want people to worry. Especially Chris, he needs to focus on his match" Lakyn said

"Plus I never told him about Christy. But ok, we'll tell them then. We should get going to the arena" DJ replied

Once they arrived at the arena and got to the locker room they saw that Randy, Lita, Rey, Trish, Rob and Chris were already there. They all loved super shows and joint ppv's it's the only time they all get to be together, besides time off.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Trish asked

"Nothin much. You?" DJ said, actually being nice. DJ was actually acting like a friend around Trish. Just when DJ wasn't around her, she would talk bad about her. Which is bad, DJ knows she shouldn't but…

"Oh, I'm good. I'm hungry. Hey Lakyn, will you come down to catering with me?" Trish replied

"Sure, I'm a little hungry too" Lakyn said

Once they got down there and was eating Trish said "Lakyn, how did you know that Dave was… ya know, the one?"

"Well for one thing, we were together for about 5 years before he proposed. So there was plenty of time to figure it out"

"I know that. But what factors made you make up your mind?"

Lakyn smiled every time she thought about Dave and explained "Actually there was a bunch of reasons: We both got along real well, we make each other happy, we agree on most things, our families like one another. I don't know, there's just that feeling that I get when I'm around him that just says that he's the one. Why? Are you not sure about Rey?"

"Well I like him and all, I don't know about love though. But we got in a huge fight the other day cause I heard him call me a bitch. But I think that if he has a problem with me then he needs to say something and not just let it go. Ya know?"

"Ya, I agree. I'll talk to him for ya. But just so I know, do you plan on breaking up with him or what?" Lakyn asked being concerned for Rey because she knew how much he liked Trish.

"I don't know. It depends on what comes from you guys' talk"

"Ok, I'll talk to him later"

"Alright" Trish said

They walked back to the locker room as everybody was getting ready for the night.

A little later on while Trish was having her match and everybody else was elsewhere…

"Dude, Rey when did you call Trish a bitch?" Lakyn asked slapping him upside the head for being that stupid.

"The other day while I was on the phone with Rob. She must have been right around the corner, because she heard me and we got into a huge fight" Rey explained

"Do you even still like her?" Lakyn asked

"I don't know. Probably. Why? Are you trying to defend her?" Rey asked, which made her spit out the water she was drinking and yell…

"NO! HELL NO! It's just that if you don't like her anymore then why have you or any of us still put up with her?"

"Well…I do love her; it's just that I don't think that we've been getting along lately"

"Rey, why do you like her? She's not right for you. She's too controlling. You need a life of your own" Lakyn tried to reason with him.

"You know, you're just like DJ, neither of you understand our relationship"

"Ok then Rey. You tell me. How does you and Trish's relationship work?" she challenged

"Well…Just like any of you guys' relationships, we spend time with each other… it's hard to explain how a relationship works…I love her and she loves me"

"Does she Rey? I think that you should ask her about that"

"Ask who about what?" Trish asked walking into the room.

"Ummmm…Well, I'll let you two talk, see ya later" Lakyn said walking out of the room.

"What is it honey?" Trish asked cuddling up to Rey.

"Trish" Rey said taking a deep breath as he put her hands into his "I love you" he finished.

Trish hugged him and walked over to the couch.

"Aren't you gonna say it back?" Rey asked a little irritated.

Trish took a deep breath and said "If only it was true. Sorry babe, I like you and all but I just don't love you"

Rey's facial changed in the blink of an eye. He picked up her bags, handed them to her and calmly said to her "Please get out"

"Rey, honey" Trish pleaded

"Don't you 'Rey honey' me you slut. I said get out" Rey raised his voice a little.

"Who told you I was a slut?" Trish asked appallingly.

"It doesn't matter if everyone told me that or not. I'm sure that you have guys lined up just waiting to date you. I SAID GET OUT NOW!" Rey shouted

"FINE!" Trish yelled back as she walked out the door mumbling things to herself. Dave was right around the corner waiting because he could hear them arguing as he walked by the room a little bit ago.

Wondering what happened Dave knocked on the door.

"WHAT!" Rey yelled

"Dude, it's me Dave. Man, open up I got the stuff" Dave laughed hoping that Rey would calm a little before he walked in.

"Dave's not here" Rey replied as he opened the door "Man, that is one of my favorites from Cheech and Chong" Rey finished

"Same here. But what happened? I was walking by and I heard you yelling at Trish then I saw her walking off mumbling some stuff about you but I couldn't understand what it was" Dave said

"I decided to break it off with her"

"YES!" Dave said pulling his arm down, sounding like Kip on Napoleon Dynamite "I mean…sorry buddy I didn't like her. To tell you the truth I don't think that any of us did, sorry"

"It's ok. Actually I know that none of you did. Each of you have come to me and said something, especially Donna. But I guess that you guys were just looking out for me"

"Donna?… Oh ya, D. I forgot that that was her name. I thought that she didn't like her name, that's why we call her DJ or D" Dave said sounding confused.

"She told me before that I'm the only one that she lets call her that. Her dad or John doesn't even call her that" Rey smiled

Dave stared at him and raised his eyebrow in a questioned look.

About a week later they all got together at Dave and Lakyn's house.

"Hey Rey, how ya holding up?" Randy asked

"Oh I'm ok. I still love her though. I know that you guys don't like her but…" Rey replied

"Alright guys, since everybody's here, I have something very important to tell you guys that I found out from Vince" Lakyn said getting everybody's attention.

"Good or bad?" Hogan asked

"Pretty bad" Dave replied

"Ok…What is it?" Rob asked

"Well… There's gonna be a new segment on RAW, it's called the $250,000 RAW Diva Search. What happens is that we audition a bunch of girls which has already happened and so we will introduce the 8 finalists on RAW soon" Lakyn explained to them all.

"And what's so bad about that?" Chris asked

"One of the finalists will be a big problem" Lakyn said

"Who is it?" Lita asked

"One of the finalists names are… Christy Hemme" Lakyn said as they all gasped. Except for Chris…

"Who's that?" Chris asked

"She's an ex-girlfriend of mine that literally threatened to kill all of them" Rob said pointing to all of his best friends "if they ruined our relationship. I honestly think that she's dangerous" Rob finished.

"So what happens if they win?" Hogan asked

"They get $250,000 and a contract to be a RAW Diva" Dave answered.

"So, just tell Vince about her past" Rey suggested.

"No can do Rey Rey" DJ replied

"Why not?" asked Chris

"Because it's up to the fans who win. They vote for their favorite" John answered

"Wait, how do you two know?" Lita asked pointing at DJ and John.

"I had a feeling; you know like I do sometimes, that something was going on. So John and I stopped by here on the way to the super show so Lakyn and Dave told us" DJ explained

"And we didn't want to worry you guys on WrestleMania weekend. Especially you Chris, you won the title, congrats" John said

"Thanks. But guys, how dangerous can she really be?" Chris asked

"She never did anything to any of us but everybody is capable of anything and everything" Rob explained hesitantly


	19. A problem?

Chapter 19: A problem?

It was the night that they would announce the winner of the 2004 $250,000 RAW Diva Search. It was down to two girls: Carmella and Christy.

Everyone was disappointed in themselves because they weren't able to get Christy voted off. She was just being too spunky. She was acting the way that everybody would want her too, so every time Lakyn or anybody tried to tell Vince about her, he didn't believe them. But he'll find out that he made a big mistake by not listening to them.

XxXxX

It had been a few months, and to their surprise they had no run-ins at all with Christy. They were actually more worried about that part. They actually went to a club and hung out with her. Because they were starting to think that she was actually normal. But normal people are the ones you don't know…

Back in Christy's hotel room…

She ran to the other side of the room to pick up her cell as it started to ring and smiled when she saw who it was on the caller id.

"Hey man, what's up?" she asked

"Nothin much. So is our plan working?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Dude, they are so buying it…I never thought that they'd even want to come near me again, but we went to a club to hang out the other day. They tried to make it so I didn't win the diva search. I know they did"

"I know, I could tell. I'm in the company too ya know, I was watching the whole thing"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget. It's been a while since you've been here"

"I know…So how are things with Eddie?"

She looked around the room "Great… I'm pulling the same crap on him that I did with Rob. So he's starting to fall hard for me"

"That's great Christy, our plan is going perfect. Keep up the great work"

"Thanks. So, when are you coming back?"

"Soon, very soon"

XxXxX

"Woah, that was weird" DJ said

"What was Deej?" John asked

"I just got the shivers/ goose bumps or whatever you want to call it and I'm not even cold" she replied

"It happens to me all the time" John said

"Not me"

XxXxX

Tonight on SMACKDOWN! Rey and Eddie have a shot at the tag team titles against MNM. MNM got the titles from John and Chris a while back and Rob is out in his knee injury so Rey and Eddie had become close lately. So they wanted a shot at the titles. Which, they won. They were a great tag team.

After their victory they went back to their locker room because Eddie said that he needed to talk to Rey.

"Ok Eddie, what was it that you needed to talk about?" Rey asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Alright. First, do you know who my girlfriend is?" Eddie asked as he sat on the bench in front of Rey.

"No I don't. Who is it?"

"The lovely Christy Hemme"

Rey's mouth dropped open and said "You're kidding…right?"

"No, why?"

"Well, she has a history with Rob and us" Rey said uneasily.

"Really? If I may ask… What is it?" Eddie responded sounding intrigued.

"Well, it was a long time ago and we think that she may have changed but…When we first met her she was dating Rob and she literally threatened to kill us if we ruined their relationship. He even got engaged to her but luckily he broke it off. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I was right around the corner the other day when I heard her talking on the phone. And by the sounds of it, she hasn't changed"

"What makes you think that?" Rey asked sounding very concerned.

"Well, I don't know who she was talking to but she was saying that the plan was going great and that she's pulling the same crap on me that she did on Rob"

"I think that we might be in trouble. Was there any hint as to who she may have been talking to?"

"All I could tell is that it's someone within the company that hasn't been back for a while"

"Ok, we're gonna have to tell the others. Are you gonna break up with her?" Rey asked sounding like he had an idea.

"After I heard that… Yes I am"

"DON'T. Not yet"

"Why not? After I've heard that, I don't want to be with that psycho"

"Because, maybe we can figure out what her plan is, who she was talking to and why she is dragging you into the whole thing, when no offense it was us who she had the problem with"

"I wonder why too. Alright, but how are we gonna do that?" Eddie asked

"I don't know yet, we'll have to talk to the others and figure it out. Summer Slam is next week so we'll tell them afterwards cause we don't want them to worry yet. Randy's winning the title, he needs to be focused alright" Rey said

"Ok, I agree, but since we have the rest of the week off, until Sunday anyways, do you think that we should go tell John then get going to the RAW house show that's tomorrow?"

"Ya, it's ok, we can tell John because he was there towards the end of the whole Rob/Christy thing"

They went to John's locker room and told him what they knew. They agreed that since they didn't know who was helping Christy or what her plan is, they should share a locker room for now on.

XxXxX

It was the Tuesday after Summer Slam '04 and Randy had won the title. They were all at the SMACKDOWN! tapings. And since they all were there Rey, Eddie and John decided to tell them what they knew.

"Have you told Rob yet?" DJ asked

"No because he's out on injury. We didn't want to worry him any" Eddie responded

"Well I don't know about you guys but we should tell him, cause whatever she has planned, she has help. He needs to be on the lookout" DJ argued

"Alright, I'll call him now and tell him" Rey said

Rey called Rob and told him to be on the lookout and that if there was any problems at all he can call any of their cells.

Just then Christy walked in the room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Christy asked

"Nothin much mamacita. How about you?" Eddie asked sounding like nothing was wrong.

"Same here, just got caught up with an old friend the other night. So I'm in a good mood" Christy replied

"Really? Who? Do I know him or her?" Eddie asked

"Ya, you do know them, real well. They're in this business; they haven't been back for a while. I want to surprise you guys next week" Christy said

"Alright, when?" Lakyn asked

"Ummmmm…How about we meet up at you and Dave's house next Wednesday"

"That sounds good. Can't wait" Dave said as he forced a smile on his face.


	20. Surprise

Chapter 20: Surprise

It was now Wednesday and they all (except Christy) met at Dave and Lakyn's house earlier than what was planned. They brought Rob with them to make sure that nothing was happening to him. But little did they know what Christy had planned for them.

Once Christy walked in Lita asked "So who is this old friend of yours that we apparently know so well?"

Christy all of a sudden changed to the old Christy that we all know and hate. Then she said "You would really like to know, wouldn't you?"

"Well ya, we would" Randy said

"You have to wait. I need to use the restroom but before I do. I'll give you a hint…it's someone in this room" Christy said as she smiled and walked down the hall.

They all automatically looked at Eddie cause he was the newest to the group…

"I swear it's not me holmes, I have nothing against you guys" Eddie said

"Oh bull Eddie, you're the one still dating her" Rob said

"No, not anymore besides, the only reason that I continued dating her was to find out what was up. Besides, from what I've heard, and now seen…she's a psycho bitch, who would want to date someone like that?" Eddie said

"Apparently Rob does" Christy said walking up behind him.

"WHAT?" They all shouted

"Ok hold up…say that again" DJ said

"I've been with Christy this whole time" Rob said with a huge grin on his face.

"Actually we got married a few months ago" Christy said giving Rob a kiss.

"Lakyn, Dave, before anything happens…Where's Jaidyn?" Rey asked concerned.

"She's at Hulks with Chris" Dave answered

Christy held up her index finger indicating them to wait a minute. She went to her car and brought Jaidyn in and she was tied up and gagged "You know, with Rob on my side, all he had to do was tell Hulk and Chris that he was there to pick her up" Christy said

"You bitch" Lakyn yelled and jumped forward but then stopped as Christy took out a knife and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Rob, why would you do this to us? We've been best friends since we can remember. How can you let a psycho bitch like her come between us?" Rey asked trying to get Rob to change his mind.

Just then Rob pulled out a gun and said "Don't tell me what to do Rey" then he shot Rey. Rey fell to the ground and DJ went to check on him but before she even got close to him Rob shouted "Don't even think about moving bitch!"

"Excuse me. What did you just call me?" DJ said getting ready to jump him but John grabbed her and said "Deej, honey don't. He has a gun"

"Ya Deej" Rob said mocking John "You better listen to your true love, or did I just shoot him?" That comment automatically made DJ's facial expression change from pissed to a concerned worry for John.

"What? But you didn't shoot me" John said quizzically

"I know…moving on" Rob said

"But I heard you on the phone, you said that you were playing me like you did Rob" Eddie said pointing to Christy.

"I know, I heard you in the room. If I wouldn't have said that then you would have known that it was Rob that I was talking to" Christy answered

"Ok, but why did you drag me into this? It was them that you had the controversy with, not me. No offense guys" Eddie said

"Non taken" Dave said

"No reason really, I just don't like you. But Rob was pissed that you were basically taking Rey from him" Christy answered

"I was not esse. You were and still are out on injury and so Rey and I just became close. It's not like I was trying to replace you. But since you've gone mad then I guess I will" Eddie said then hurried and grabbed the gun from Rob, shot Rob and pointed the gun towards Christy.

"Eddie watch it, she still has the knife at Jaidyn" Lita said

"Ya holmes, watcha gonna do now?" Christy said mocking Lita.

"Christy please let Jay go; she has nothing to do with this. Besides now it's you against us 7. And Eddie has the gun. If you actually want to kill us how are you gonna manage?" Randy said

"Well first, I can get a gun" Christy stated matter of factly.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Dave challenged

"With some help from a friend" Christy replied

"And who would that be?" DJ asked

"Come on in" Christy shouted and then Trish walked in with a gun in hand.

"Oh shit" Lita said

"Oh shit what Li, you weren't expecting me?" Trish said pointing the gun at Lita

"Even though I hate you…no I wasn't" Lita said honestly

"Good, cause you shouldn't" Just then Trish turned and shot Christy right in the middle of the head. As Lita fainted from shock.

Jaidyn ran to her mom and dad "Jaidyn, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Lakyn asked

"No, I'm alright mom; Trish told me that everything would be ok. She kept me safe" Jaidyn replied

Dave walked up to Trish and gave her a big hug "Thank you sooooo much Trish, we owe you one" Dave said

"No you don't, it was nothing. You would have done the same for me. I did and still do care about you guys. When I heard that Christy had something like that planned, I offered to team with her, to try and keep you guys safe…I know that I've been a bitch and all but I hope that we all can be friends, regardless of the past" Trish replied

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Lakyn said with a smile on her face as she too, gave Trish a hug.

As Randy bent down to check on Lita, DJ checks on Rey…

"Rey Rey wake up please, please Rey. Please still be alive" DJ says as she is shaking him from side to side "Someone call 911 NOW" DJ says as she hugged him.

"They said they're on their way" Eddie said as he hung up the phone.

Then all of a sudden DJ feels Rey hug her back as he whispers "I almost lost you Donna" into her ear.

By now DJ is balling her eyes out "Oh my god Rey you're alive. Thank God. Where did he shoot you at?" DJ asked.

"Right in the chest. It hurts so bad" Rey replied

"Just hang on, an ambulance is on its way" DJ said

Meanwhile John was wondering what the hell was going on between DJ and Rey.

XxXxX

The next day they all went back to the hospital to check up on Rey. Except for DJ cause she stayed there overnight with Rey. On their way there Lita had noticed that John was acting a little weird. He, for once, wasn't talking at all; he just looked like he was in a trance or something.

"John, are you alright?" Lita asked concerned.

"No, not really" John replied

"How come?" Lita asked

"I know he got shot and all, it's just… Did you see the reaction between the two and what Rob said? After he said that Donna didn't deny it, she just gave Rob a worried look" John said

"Oh it's probably nothing John, don't worry about it. It's something that happened in the heat of the moment. Seriously John don't worry about it, I'll talk to her later. So just act like nothing's up, alright" Lita tried to reassure him.

"Ok, I'll try" John finished

Once they got there they found out that luckily Rey will survive. The bullet went right past his heart; they got the bullet out. The doctor suggests he take at least a month off then they'll see if he's able to get back in the ring.

"Hey guys can you leave the room for a minute? I need to talk to Rey alone" John asked

DJ gave a questioned look and said "Alright, come on let's give them some time"

They all walked out of the room…

"OK Rey, I know that you probably don't want to talk about this now but it's been buggin the crap out of me since yesterday… Now, I want you to be honest with me alright" John said

Rey thought for a second and realized what it was about but agreed "Ok, I'll tell the truth. Now what's on your mind?" Rey asked

"Like I said, I know you just got shot yesterday and all and I've been told that it was talked about a long time ago…" John tried to beat around the bush.

"Just spit it out John" Rey stated

"Do you still like Deej?"

Rey paused then confided "Yes John, I do. But don't say anything to anyone. It's not like I am or was ever trying to take her from you. I know she loves you soooo much. Don't let me get in the way, cause I'm not trying to. And if she happens to break up with you and date me, trust me when I tell you this, I didn't make her do it or anything, you're one of my best friends that I've ever had, I would never ever even think about doing something like that intentionally. Also, please don't think of me any different than before just cause I like her, alright"

"Alright Rey, just if you could please don't tell Deej that we talked about this, cause she would be pissed"

"Don't worry, I won't cause I'd get yelled at too" Rey smiled as they shook hands and agreed

Meanwhile…

"I wonder what they're talking about" DJ said

"Probably you" Lita said casually.

"WHAT?" DJ said

"Yeah, John's pissed at you about the whole thing yesterday. He knows Rey was shot and all he's just a little worried about you being affectionate towards Rey" Lita confided

"How do you know that he's pissed?" DJ asked

"Because he called you Donna. And you've told me before that he only calls you Donna when he's mad" Lita answered

"Oh damn" DJ said

A/N: SO I FINISHED REVAMPING THIS FIC, IT WAS MY FIRST ONE. I BELIEVE I MADE IT BETTER. TELL ME WHAT U GUYS THINK PLESE. EVEN IF U DIDNT READ THE ORIGINAL. AND IF FOR SOME REASON U'D LIKE TO COMPARE THE ORIGINAL JUST LET ME KNOW, I DO HAVE IT SAVED AND CAN SEND IT TOO YOU IF U WANT. REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
